Plans
by Uxiegirl
Summary: Alice is pregnant, and she doesn't know if she can make it. Maria's dangerous, but still out there. Hidden feelings come to surface. Can Alice and Jasper get through it, or will everything crash and burn into pieces? Sequel to What I've Done.
1. Prologue

**All right! I am pumped! I loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove kids! Yeah, I don't know why–I think I still remember when I was little, so I guess that's why. And they're cute. Very cute. I understand Rosalie's point of view, really.**

**Speaking of which, we shall broaden our POV horizon and make sure to include our little Blondie in this story, as well as the clumsy, but very lucky Bella Swan.**

**WARNING: ****If you have not read **_**What I've Done**_**, you will not understand the story! So, if you haven't already, go back and read it! It's by me! It may take you a while, but (hopefully) it shall be worth it! You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!**

**Let's begin!**

PROLOUGUE  
_Flashback…_

Jasper and Alice held each other tightly, feeling as if they were one. From a distance, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett saw them and smiled to themselves. Out of sheer curiousity, they all sent Bella to go see what was going on.

Cautiously, Bella tapped Alice on the shoulder. "What's going on?" she asked, thinking to herself that she really shouldn't have been the person to do this.

"Alice is pregnant," Jasper explained happily.

"What?"

"And we're getting married," Alice added.

"What?!"

Bella tripped on her way to telling the others. No, Bella really wasn't the person to do this at all.

_End Flashback…_

It had been three days since that fateful day, the day where Alice and Jasper could finally be happy. But Maria, who'd been the prevention of them being happy in the first place, was not dead. She had gotten away; vanished without a trace, and that made both of them scared.

All six of them–Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett–had been questioned by the police for two days straight, and now, on the third day, they could finally have some time to process all of this.

Jasper had been kidnapped by his adoptive mother, Maria, and had been taken to the forest outside Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house. Maria had been trying to lure in Alice, who, or so Maria claimed, could see the future, and it was Maria's job to find people such as Alice and take them to the Government to have tests taken on them.

Maria was just about to take Alice before Edward came in and helped defeat her, although he only got one hit before Jasper showed up with a pole and knocked her out. That was when Rosalie and Emmett showed up with Bella. But Maria had gotten away, somehow.

The past few days had been very eventful–too eventful. Jasper and his two adoptive siblings, Charlotte and Peter, now had nowhere to live, and Alice was sure she would be kicked out soon as well. Charlotte and Peter had started the silent treatment with Jasper, and it seemed that Alice's sister, Cynthia, was in on it, saying nothing, but shooting her sympathetic looks.

Carlisle had offered the three teenagers his hospitality, and, though all three were hesitant and really didn't want to live with a doctor, they really had nowhere else to go, and so they had to accept.

Jasper discovered that living with Carlisle and Edward wasn't that bad. It was a big house, with plenty to do, and it had a lot of privacy as well as a comforting essence about it. Jasper found himself heading to a huge library, where he also usually found Edward. But Edward almost never spent time in the library; he took a book he thought he'd like and went to another room. This gave Jasper alone time with all the books he could ever want.

Jasper had never read that many books. He'd read all the books Maria had supplied–two bookshelves full of them–but they'd never seemed enough to him. So it was a relief to finally have all the books he could ever ask for at his fingertips.

Meanwhile, Alice had to go through early pregnancy, with a lot of throwing up and saltine crackers. She pretended that nothing was going on at all, and carried herself with the kind of casual air that made people almost believe it, but she knew that there was. But she didn't find it a bad thing–she found it rather exciting, actually, though she knew it would be hard when the baby came.

It was raining, and she found herself sitting by the window pane, watching the dots of water and wondering what was in store for her. Would it be a boy? A girl? Twins? _Twins would be a nightmare,_ Alice thought to herself, amused. How would she and Jasper be able to handle that? Even with all of her friends to help her, it would be hard. Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett still had school to go to, after all. They couldn't just abandon that and help them whenever they wished. Carlisle could baby-sit…

Soon, Alice would be going in for an ultrasound. It would be too early to determine whether it was a boy or a girl, but they'd be able to determine whether or not the babies were healthy and if they were twins. Alice shuddered at the thought of twins, for, though there'd be double the cuteness, there would also be double the work, and Alice was only seventeen.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Several blocks away, Rosalie was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling at a crack that had been there for as long as she could remember. She could hear the pitter-patter of rainfall, but she could not see it, and she could only use the sound as a peaceful lullaby, though it was bright out and she could not sleep.

Her sister, Jenni, walked in and hovered in the doorway, her beautiful eyes shrouded by her blonde bangs. "Rose," she said in her gentle, smooth voice that made her dark appeal almost unbelievable. "I thought I was the quiet one." Rosalie smiled to herself with the humor of the joke, but she did not laugh and she did not say anything to her sister.

Jenni sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you still have that intuition?"

"No," Rosalie replied quietly, still looking at the ceiling. "That's over now. The horrible things have already happened."

"But?" Jenni inquired.

Rosalie turned to Jenni. "Promise you won't tell?"

Jenni nodded, not eagerly, but calmly. Jenni was easy to trust for reasons even Rosalie didn't know. She was quiet, and she hardly ever betrayed a secret. But, because she was quiet, nobody had ever really told her a secret before. Yet Rosalie knew that Jenni wouldn't be telling anybody anything unless she felt they needed to know.

Bella wondered to herself, thinking. It was so exciting, being with Edward Mason. He was stunning, almost inhuman. Then again, so were Jasper and Emmett, as well as Rosalie and Alice. It was all very intimidating, being in a town filled with so many beautiful people, yet managing to be accepted all the same. She didn't understand it, but she didn't have to. She had Edward. That was all that mattered.

As long as she had Edward, Alice had Jasper, and Rosalie had Emmett, that was all that mattered.

**And…scene!**

**Okay, that's the only chapter in third person, because I like to be a part of my stories, feel like I actually am the character. You may have noticed that I did not mention Emmett unless he was part of the group of six. This is because Emmett is not really important at this time. He's got no story, so until he does, he will simply be a side character for the time being.**

**For those of you who read **_**What I've Done**_**, and you should have if you're reading this, then you know that it is a request tale. I want to get the requests down early in the game so that when the baby (or babies; I've already decided, though) come, I have names ready to give them. So quick; quickly now! I think I have a couple girls' names in mind, but when it comes to boys, I am at a blank! You can request girls' names anyway, and if I think they're better than what I have, I will let you know and I will use them! Quick! Quickly now! There is no time to waste!**

**And now, my new motto from **_**What I've Done**_** that shall be continued on to the sequel. Review! Request! Pie!**


	2. Flattery Wears Me Out

**Hurray! Okay, the name option remains as wide open as the Great Plains, which I've never been to, so forgive me if they're not wide open at all.**

**Thanks to diehardTWIhard, Amor0ccidit, and Megan Geyer for reviewing.**

**By the way, this is, in fact, inspired by Positive, Negative, Neutral (PNN) by Megan Geyer, and thus it would be wrong not to recommend it if you like Twilight characters having children. So be sure to check that out later.**

**Oh, yes, and we're starting in Edward's point of view, then moving on to cover everyone else who are, according to Bella/Stephanie Meyer, not as important.**

**Let's start the fun! –rubs hands together eagerly–**

_Days until ultrasound: 5_

EPOV

"Edward," my head shot up at the sound of the soft, familiar, comforting voice that I'd come to know over the past few weeks. I saw the pale doctor enter the room more from memory than in the present. Carlisle stopped, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, as I was sitting in a soft, red armchair with a weathered red-covered book about someone from the twelfth century falling in love with a vampire.

"Oh, don't be," I said, setting the book aside. "That book's hard to understand. They talk funny."

Carlisle glanced over my shoulder at the book I had been reading. "That's been handed down in my family for centuries," he said thoughtfully. "It's how all the Cullens learned to read, since my great, great, great, great–and a couple more greats–grandmother wrote the pages by hand. I never had children."

"Why not?" I found myself asking. I knew it was an incredibly rude thing to say, but even so, I'd been wondering it for a while, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. To make the question sound kinder, I added, "You're such a…handsome man."

Carlisle snorted and rolled his eyes. "Flattery," he said, "wears me out. I've never liked it. But to answer your question, Edward, I just simply haven't found the right girl yet."

I looked into Carlisle's eyes, his eyes that were still staring out into the distance thoughtfully, and, studying them for a few moments, I said, "I don't believe that."

Carlisle looked at me for the first time since I'd mentioned the old, red book. He seemed to be looking me over, from an artist's eye, you might say, trying to form a full opinion of me, right then. I didn't know how I knew he was doing this, but I did, and I waited patiently for him to respond.

"Don't you?" he murmured in a voice so quiet, it was almost to himself. I held his gaze. "Well, there is _one_…but she'd never want me."

"Who is she?" I asked eagerly.

"Nobody," Carlisle's voice was a little sharp, and then he worked to smooth it down. "She's a single mother; working very hard. And yet she seems to look so good while she's doing it." He shook his head incredulously. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, his featured hardened slightly. "But it doesn't matter anyway. Loves her kid too much."

Obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, Carlisle nodded his head at me, mumbling a farewell, and he headed slowly towards the exit. "Carlisle," I called softly after him. The doctor hesitated and looked at me. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh," Carlisle cried, looking dumbfounded that he'd forgotten. "Bella's here."

RPOV

Silence loomed over the room. I knew it had to be broken, and I knew that I didn't want to be the one to do it, either. But the cool, calm, thoughtful look on Nikki's face told me I didn't have a choice. "Well," I prompted, even my voice not completely filling the silence in the room. "What do you think?"

Nikki looked at me with what may have been empathy in her eyes – I couldn't really tell, as they were blocked by her blonde bangs–but her mouth stayed unmoving, as well as the rest of her body, almost as if she were a statue. After a moment of silence, she said in her cool, clear, reserved voice, "I am happy for them."

"You're _happy for them_?" I echoed. "Why?"

"Because," Jenni said with a soft, but firm confidence, "they have a _bind_ now. There's nothing that can tell them they can't be with one another, because of the baby."

"But what if it's ruined their lives," I protested. "What if it breaks them up?"

"It won't," Jenni said, and I was surprised at her sureness in her answer. "It will bring them together."

"How do you know?" I asked. I'd asked her that question many times before; each time she never answered me, but changed the subject. This time, though, I saw what looked like a smile on her beautiful, pink lips that I had envied more than once.

"I know," she said, "because they have you. You'll help them pull through; I know you will. _And_," Jenni added the hope I'd had since I'd heard of the news, "maybe they'll let you treat their baby like your own."

I gave a soft, weak smile. "Do you think it'll be blonde?" I asked meekly.

Jenni shrugged. "Maybe." Then, as if to herself, "Maybe."

JPOV

"Jasper," I heard the voice before I saw him; I sat up quickly in bed, still jittery with old habits from living with Maria. I saw Peter first, then Charlotte, standing tall beside one another.

The first thing I noticed was that Peter's voice was flat, that it didn't seem to have any emotion whatsoever. The second thing I noticed was that both their appearances matched it. Peter's hair was messed up, sticking out like Sonic the Hedgehog. There were bags under his eyes, and a single, teensy-tiny zit on his chin. Charlotte didn't look much better. There were bags under her eyes as well, as her hair was also messed up. The colorful rainbow of highlights that normally streamed her hair in streaks, the colors wavering from green to red to purple depending on her mood when she dyed it, was gone. For the first time since we were all nine years old, Charlotte's hair was its natural black.

My eyes darting between the two of them, I said anxiously, "What's wrong?"

Charlotte sighed. "At least we know he's not a robot," she muttered under her breath.

I was in too much of a panic to care about her sarcasm. "Charlotte," I said softly, reaching out to touch the edge of her hair. "Your hair–"

"We're done, Jasper," Charlotte said, looked weary and solemn. "We're done living here. We're done with pity help. We're done with being cared for. We're just done."

"Done?" I repeated, astonished. "W-what do you mean?"

"We mean," Peter spoke with a surprising confidence, "that we're leaving, and we're not coming back. We mean that we're leaving Forks, and we want you to come."

I was stunned. It was a long time before I could say anything, and even then, I could only choke out in a whisper, "Alice."

"She's holding you back, Jasper," Charlotte said. Her eyes looked dead. "We have to leave her behind."

"But _you_ were the one who wanted me with her in the first place," I shot back, quicker than I ever dreamed I could. Something about the thought of leaving Alice did that.

"I wanted you to be alive again," said Charlotte. "And now you are. Now it's time to move on."

"_No_," I snapped coldly. "That's my _child_ in her stomach."

"She can get an abortion," Peter said quietly.

"_No_!" I put as much force as I possibly could into the word. "There is no freaking way on this entire freaking earth that I will ever" my voice wavered with anger "_ever_ leave Alice. Not now. Not ever. I thought you understood that when I nearly got myself killed for her."

"That's why you need to come away with us," said Charlotte, looking concerned. "We need to protect you. I'm not going to risk your life for a _girl_, Jasper–"

"This isn't a girl," I shot back. "It's _Alice_. Now would you please _get out_?" It took all the strength I had to make my words calm.

"Jasper–"

"Get," I repeated slowly, "out."

And ever so slowly, as if they thought I was a lion about to strike, they did.

BPOV

"Good morning," Edward's grin greeted me almost before his face did as he stepped into view. He walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," I said quietly, looking at my shoes.

"Bells," said Edward, waving a hand in front of my face playfully. "I'm up here."

I felt my blush deepen as I met his eyes. "I know."

APOV

Luckily, Carlisle had agreed to schedule my ultrasound quietly, so nobody in town would hear about it–especially my family. I knew my father would kick me out when he knew, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out, but I wasn't that worried, actually. I could live with the Cullens, with Jasper. I wanted to be with Jasper more than ever now. But it was Cynthia I would miss, Cynthia with her childlike face that seemed to have the maturity of a thousand years; Cynthia with her long black hair and her love for reading, as well as writing. I knew I'd be depressed for a long time if she started to hate me.

More than anyone–besides Jasper and Rosalie–I wanted Cynthia by my side for my first ultrasound. I wanted my child to have its aunt close at hand while it was being probed and tested and scanned inside my stomach. But I had no idea how to ask her.

Finally, one day, while my dad was at work, I went slowly into Cynthia's room. "Cynthia?" I said slowly.

She was there, at the computer, typing up some story of the likes I did not know, and she looked up at me as I came in, scooting back away from the computer, as if she could not write under pressure. "Alice," she said, surprised.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure," said Cynthia, concerned now.

"But you have to promise not to tell Dad," I said. "You have to swear on your grave that you won't. You have to promise that if you tell him, you'll literally jump off a cliff for me."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, but didn't question my request. "Okay," she said at last.

EPOV

"_I_ want to know who it is," I said to Bella as we settled down into an old, white sofa. "Carlisle is the last person I'd think of when it comes to romance–this is big." I'd told her all about my conversation with Carlisle a few minutes ago, and now we were going to look through a yearbook to see if we could find the child of a single parent who Carlisle might like.

"It _is_ quite unusual," Bella admitted thoughtfully. "I never thought him much for the ladies either–he seems to be focused on his career."

"He is," I agreed. "I think he only volunteered to let me stay with him because he thought he was running out of time or something–like he needed a kid _now_."

"That's ridiculous," said Bella. "He's only–what–thirty? Twenty-five? He's got plenty of time."

"Try telling that to Carlisle," I said. "Plus, that whole Alice and Jasper business must be unnerving him–who would've thought that two children of the next generation would have kids before he did. That must be getting under his skin."

"His wrinkle-free skin," Bella muttered under her breath.

"_You_ wouldn't like it, would you?" I shot back, coming to the doctor's defense. "If some kids–that were basically still _kids_–had their own kids before you did?"

"Well, considering I'm still I kid, too, I'm not that worried," said Bella.

"But if you were thirty…?"

"If I was thirty," said Bella thoughtfully. "I would. Freak out, I mean."

"But you have me," I cooed, "and so that is not going to happen."

Bella seemed content in staying silent at that.

APOV

"Really?" Cynthia whispered. "I'm gonna be an…an…_aunt_?" I nodded silently. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted. "And I won't know for several months. But I _am_ getting my first ultrasound on Saturday, and I really want you there. Will you come?"

"Of _course_," said Cynthia, looking surprised that I had asked.

"Don't tell Dad, by the way," I added, "because then you'll have to jump off a cliff."

"That wouldn't be fun," Cynthia muttered under her breath.

I shook my head with a smile. "Nope."

**And…scene! Wait, I said that in the Prologue, so…cut? I don't know.**

**I came up with the idea, while I was in Texas, that I probably should have posted the Prologue before I left, to give you more time to think of names. But I didn't think of it until **_**after**_** I left, and besides, then we wouldn't have the title we do right now!**

**I am crossing my fingers and hoping that everyone who read What I've Done will read this one, too. But how will they know about it? Hmm. Perhaps I ought to inform them…perhaps I should let them figure it out by themselves. I don't know. Only time will tell.**

**Okay, I put up two chapters today, instead of my usual one, because I started the chapter early and thus it was done early, too. Let me know what you think, and of course, any new names you come up with.**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	3. Trouble In Store

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask if any of you knew the name of Esme's kid. I mean, I guess I could look for it, but that would take **_**hours**_**. Maybe even days. I'd have to reread the entire Twilight series **_**just**_** so I could see if the kid even has a name. I don't know if he does, and if he doesn't, I'll make one up for him; use one of the boys' names I won't use on Alice and Jasper's son–if they have a son, of course.**

**Thanks to Amor0ccidit and Megan Geyer for reviewing!**

**Note: CPOV means Cynthia!!!**

_Days until ultrasound: 4_

APOV

I was drawing dreamily on my bed as the rain fell softly on my window, just like it always did. I was one of the few people that liked darkness and rain–a trait that you'd find startling at the look of me–and I found the sound relaxing and peaceful.

I was drawing a lot of pictures of Jasper and me together, me with a bloated stomach and both of us with happy, loving expressions on our faces. Why shouldn't I be? After all, it _was_ the future; it _was_ going to happen–wasn't it? I prayed silently that it would; I really hoped it would. If it didn't, I was basically screwed.

RPOV

Finally done with sulking in my room like a baby, I left the house to go and see Emmett. I'd never told him of my condition–never told him what consequences he would face later in life if he married me. Today, I would. Jenni had advised it, and I always listened to Jenni. I never knew _why_ I listened to Jenni–why I didn't scorn her the way other big sisters would. Maybe she just had a gift–she ought to be a counselor someday–or maybe it was her eyes; her beautiful, blue-violet eyes that one could only dream about. I shared those eyes – they went back in the Hale family for generations–but they never seemed quite as beautiful and understanding as Jenni's.

When I reached Emmett's house, I rang the doorbell nervously, and I waited. Finally, just as I was about to turn back disappointedly, the door opened.

Instead of finding Emmett there, however, I had to look down to see what pulled the door open. It was a girl that looked about eight years old with long, jet black hair like Emmett's that hung down farther than I could see. She had Emmett's same, strong eyes that were a challenge in themselves, and she shared his nose and mouth.

But all of these things about the girl weren't as striking as the fact that she was in a wheelchair; thin and weak-looking, bags under her eyes, her arms looking sore from pushing herself around.

"Who are you?" she said.

It took me a moment to respond. "I'm Rosalie," I said in my best children's voice. "Is Emmett here, hon?"

"Hon?" the girl echoed. She shook her head, as if trying to shake off her confusion. "No. Emmett's not here. He's at practice; he'll be back at four."

"Oh," I heard my voice drop in disappointment; four was a long time away.

The girl shrugged. "Sorry," she said, and closed the door. _Well, that was rude,_ I thought, surprised. Then, defeated, I turned around and left.

BPOV

After Edward's and my failure the previous day at searching for a kid with a single mother, I decided to go look in La Push for an answer. I had a friend there–Jacob–who I would ask to keep his eyes out. I didn't know Carlisle very well, but I thought that everyone deserved to have someone. And so I was determined to make sure Carlisle got what he deserved.

The door opened, and I saw a tall boy with tan skin and long, dark hair, accompanied by a pair of dark eyes. "Bella?"

"Jake!" We pulled into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Did your mom let you stay here for the summer?"

"No, I moved here!" I announced happily, "In March."

"_March_?" Jacob repeated. "You've been here since _March_?"

"Yeah," I said. "I would've come and seen you, but everything was so busy…"

"Oh, no problem, Bells," said Jacob, still looking dubious. "Come in; come in. I have company right now, but I can ask her to leave, if you want…"

"Oh, no, it's fine," I said with a smile. "I won't be here for long."

"Oh," Jacob looked disappointed. "Well, what can I do you for?"

"Do you know any kids at your school without fathers? With single mothers, I mean."

"Hmm. Not off the top of my head, no. I'm sure there has to be some, though. Why?"

"I just know a guy that's been crushing over a single mother, and I want to find out who it is," I explained; why not tell Jacob? There was no harm in it, after all.

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open," said Jacob.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I headed for the door slowly. "I'll see you later?"

"Oh, Bells, you don't have to go," said Jacob, regret in his eyes.

"I told you I couldn't stay," I pointed out. "But I'll come back later."

"Okay," Jacob said finally. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye."

CPOV

"What was _that_ about?" I asked as Jacob came back into the room. We'd been dating for a couple months now, and I was really starting to like him.

"Oh, just an old, family friend coming to visit," Jacob said. His face looked lost. "She left, though."

"Oh," I said. There was silence for a couple moments. "Do I know her?"

"Maybe," said Jacob. "Her name's Bella. Bella Swan? Our dads are friends."

"Oh," I said, thinking of the clumsy, blushing girl whom everyone who didn't know her called, 'Isabella,' while her friends, including Alice, called her 'Bella.' "That's nice."

Jacob saw the look on my face and grinned. "Are you jealous?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe," I said, blushing just like Bella would have. Jacob laughed.

"Well, don't be," he said, scooting closer. "It's nothing."

"Okay…" I said, but I didn't really believe him.

JPOV

Charlotte and Peter set the date in which they would leave. They decided to go during Alice's ultrasound appointment; that way there wouldn't be anyone to stop them. More than anything, I wanted to go with them–anything, that is, except Alice. Why couldn't they understand? She was part of me now, and there was nothing that could tear me away; _nothing_ that could make me let her down. Not even Charlotte and Peter.

After they left the room the day before, it gave me time to think about their decision. It sounded nearly impossible to achieve. How could they survive? How could they get money; food; shelter? How could they _live_?

I'd never been able to read Charlotte and Peter the same way they could me. I could read them well, it was true, but I couldn't read them perfectly, the way they could read _me_ perfectly–unless it came to Maria. It was Charlotte that sensed my love for Alice; Charlotte that got us together; Charlotte that wouldn't take no for an answer. Peter, meanwhile, probably knew it, too, but he was the type to accept that it would happen on its own anyway, and so he never mentioned it or pushed it unless Charlotte told him to.

Peter and Charlotte did not tell anyone else what they were going to do, because they knew someone would try to stop them. They'd beg them to stay and tell them not to go, and they didn't want to deal with that. It would be a secret, and they asked me not to tell anyone. I decided I'd honor their request. It would be best.

Looking out at the rain, I knew I had a world of trouble in store for me. I had no idea what it might be–Maria, the baby, or something else–but I did know that I was ready for it. If it wanted a piece of me, go right ahead. I wasn't afraid.

**I don't really know what to do for four more days…or three…I don't know. Any ideas? I know Rosalie can Emmett her 'secret' one day, and maybe Alice's father can find out one day, and I suppose they can find out about Esme on another–do we know the son's name?**

**By the way, six people have this on their favorites and nine have it their alert–why aren't you reviewing?**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	4. Already Done

**Alright! I did, strangely, get a few requests. That is weird. Of course, requests are encouraged, yet for some reason, nobody really wanted to in **_**What I've Done**_**.**

**Anyway, one request was by an anonymous review named Adriana, and the other by another anonymous review named xoxo123. I can't follow xoxo123's request **_**yet**_**, but I shall; let's say after the ultrasound. As for Adriana's request; it told me to stop at a specific place, (which you shall find out later) and though I usually do a chapter for each day, I am willing to make an exception. To make up for it, of course, I shall do one day before I do the day where we stop in the middle. Does that make sense?**

**I'll let you figure it all out.**

**Thanks to Megan Geyer, Amor0ccidit, Adriana, and xoxo123 for reviewing!**

_Days left until ultrasound: 3_

JPOV

Alice came over, Cynthia by her side. She looked around the place, awed, but said nothing. She disappeared as I came to greet Alice, moving to some other part of the colossal house that was my new home. "Hey," I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. But my heart wasn't in it; I was thinking about Charlotte and Peter again.

"What's wrong?" Alice's sweet, high voice asked. She knew me too well.

"Nothing–just Charlotte and Peter. They're feeling contained here, and they're getting sort of mad." It wasn't exactly a _lie_; it just wasn't the full truth. I hated giving half-truths to Alice, but I'd promised Charlotte and Peter, and I wasn't about to break that promise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, like only the perfect girlfriend–excuse me; _fiancé_–would.

"Not really," I said somberly. "Let's change the subject. Cynthia's here."

"I've noticed," said Alice with a smile. "I brought her."

"Are you sure she's okay? She looks kind of…lost," I jerked my head in the direction of her sister, who was looking wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure of anything. I'm not even sure this is your kid," said Alice, gesturing to her stomach.

"_What?!!!!_" I shrieked. Alice burst out into laughter.

"I'm kidding," she choked. "You should've seen the look on your face, Jasper!"

"That wasn't funny," I said flatly, looking at her disapprovingly.

"I know," she said, getting her breath back. "Sorry." She was red-faced and looking quite out of breath. Pitying her, I forgave her instantly and said with a sigh,

"It's okay. Come on. Let's go to my room."

APOV

Jasper's room–his _new_ room–was one of the tidiest rooms I'd ever seen. Maybe that was because he hadn't been in it long enough for it to be messy; maybe he was just a neat person. I had no idea. It had no personality; no posters plastered on the walls, which were a plain white, nothing. It was an awful lot like his old room–the one at Maria's–which also had no personal objects in it. I thought it was pretty sad, looking around. What must it be like, living with somebody who threatened to kill you? It must be terrible, to say the least. I wondered if he'd ever stopped being afraid.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked softly as he stood several inches behind me.

I decided not to lie; there'd be no point. "Maria," I said softly.

I didn't look at him, but I could picture his features harden. "Yeah," he said, sounding disappointed. "We should talk about that." I heard rather than saw him sit down on his bed.

Bracing myself, I turned to look at him. He looked saddened rather than angry, and that made me want to sit down beside him and comfort him. So I did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. "It's okay," I said softly in his ear. "She's gone now."

"But not forever," Jasper said darkly. "What if she comes back? What if she tries to hurt…?" His eyes fell upon my stomach.

"She won't," I said strongly. "I won't let her."

Jasper looked at me hopelessly. "You can't possibly know that. Maria…"

"I don't know what she's done to you, Jasper," I said tenderly. "And I'm sure I don't _want_ to know, considering. But whatever it's worth – just know you have me. Just know you have _us_," I gestured to my stomach, "and nothing's going to change that, for as long as we live."

Jasper looked at me with love in his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" he whispered.

"I'm positive," I said, and grinned at the pun I just made.

_Days until ultrasound: 2_

JPOV

I woke up with Alice lying on the bed beside me, a sketchpad in hand. "You brought that with you?" I asked, sleep in my voice.

Alice's head snapped to me. "Good morning," she said happily, and set the sketchpad down in the lap. "You're up early."

"Am I?" I was still breaking out of sleep-mode, and my thoughts were slow. "Must be a habit."

Alice looked at me sympathetically for a moment. Then, just to get her to stop, I said, "Whatcha drawing?"

Alice glanced down at her sketchpad, as if she'd forgotten it was there. "Oh," she said, and picked it up off of her lap. I sat up in the bed and glanced over her shoulder to see what she had drawn. It was a baby's face, chubby and filled with delight. It was drawn in pencil, so I couldn't see any color, but I didn't have to.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It just makes it all the more real," said Alice softly. "Doesn't it?"

I nodded, awestruck. "You won't leave me," I said quietly. "Will you?"

"Of course not," Alice looked shocked at the thought. "Of _course_ not."

"Promise?"

"Only if you do," she gave a wry smile and kissed my ear. I smiled to myself.

"Already done."

EPOV

We still hadn't figured out who the girl was that Carlisle liked, and he left no such hint. Bella had even gone down to La Push, and we _still_ hadn't found out who it was. I was on the verge of giving up; this was hopeless.

"What do we do?" I said to Bella with a sigh. "We've already searched everybody in Forks _and _La Push. Where could we possibly go from here?"

"I have an idea," said Bella suddenly. "How do you think Carlisle met this girl?"

"I don't know," I said slowly. "Probably from the city…?"

"From _work_," said Bella, as if it was obvious. "Maybe her kid is in the hospital, and that's why he's not in a yearbook or La Push."

I thought about that for a moment. "Bella, you're a genius!" I cried. Bella blushed.

"I don't know about genius," she said quietly.

Partly to save her embarrassment and partly because I didn't want to listen to her stutter, I said, "Let's go!" And took Bella by the hand and pulled her towards the hospital.

APOV

"What do you think it's going to be? A boy or a girl, I mean," I asked him.

"I don't know," said Jasper. "I don't know my family history, so I have no idea there. Has your side been prone to girls?"

"Not really. On my mom's side it was mostly boys, and on my dad's it was mostly girls. So no idea there. It could go either way."

"Hmm. We should probably think about names," said Jasper thoughtfully. I smiled and bent to pick him on the lips.

"We have plenty of time for that," I said playfully. He smiled and kissed me back.

"What happened to planning beforehand?" he asked with a grin.

"What's that?" I teased. He laughed.

BPOV

We approached the counter breathlessly. We'd taken Edward's shiny silver Volvo there, and we'd run the rest of the way. The receptionist eyed us worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked, in emergency mode. "Is she sick?" She looked at me.

"No," Edward gasped. "We need to talk to Carlisle. I'm living with him."

"Oh," said the receptionist, looking disappointed. There probably weren't that many emergencies in Forks, and she probably wasn't getting the excitement she'd hoped for when she got the receptionist job. "He's in his office. Down the hall to the right. First door. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Edward said with a dazzling smile as if in apology for one of us not being severely injured.

"Why do we need to go see Carlisle?" I asked him.

"We don't," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, you are devious," I said, returning his grin.

EPOV

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to find the particular girl of Carlisle's, or even what to do once I was in the hospital. So Bella and I wandered aimlessly through the halls.

"Now what?" Bella asked at last.

"I was thinking the same thing myself," I admitted.

All of a sudden, nurses rushed past us, pushing us aside. "Code red! Code red!" Someone shouted. **(A/N: Or is it Code Blue?)**

"Okay, that's what," I murmured in Bella's ear and took off after the nurses.

They lead me into a room with a little boy that looked around four years old. He had caramel-colored hair and freckles. His eyes were closed, and there was a look of weakness on his face, as if he was slipping away.

There was a woman in the corner, sobbing her eyes out. She shared his caramel hair, but nothing else; not any of his features.

Carlisle was trying to comfort her. I saw something I didn't recognize in his eyes as he said calmly, "It'll be alright. He'll pull through; he's a strong kid."

"He's all I have left!" the woman sobbed. "In this whole world! Carlisle, _please_! You _have_ to do something!"

"It's too late. Medications will only make it worse. We're just going to have to trust him to get through it on his own."

"He's only _six years old,_" the woman cried. _Oh,_ I thought, looking at the kid. _He must be small for his age._ "He couldn't–_can't_–even tie his shoes!"

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine," Carlisle assured, stroking the woman's hair tenderly. That's when I realized what the emotion in his eyes was. Love.

**Ah, yes. I left you at a suspenseful spot. Don't blame me; blame ariana. Kidding, kidding. But seriously, not my idea. Kidding again. Sort of…**

**Anyways, the fanfic fanatics may have noticed that I've been gone three days. Do I have an excuse?**

**Um…**

**Well, my grandparents insisted I stay at their house for two days straight. Does that help? No? Well, um…then I got nothing. But, um…pie?**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	5. I Love You, Too, Mom

**Oh, yes, silly me. I forgot to thank jaspers golden angel and AnnieCullen-xx for reviewing last time! I'm sorry about that, and thank you.**

**Also, thanks to Megan Geyer, Alice C. Jasper H. 4ever, jaspers golden angel, and Amor0ccidit for reviewing!**

**Just so you know, I think the first thing Bella says is terribly ironic. I don't know about you, but I think it's ironic.**

**Warning: sad.**

BPOV

I was numb. This was hard to process. The thought of Carlisle being a romanticist was weird enough, but seeing it in action…it was like turning everything I knew about the world upside down. Sure, adults are people, too, but it was…weird.

Luckily, Edward took my arm and pulled me out of the room, also pulling me out of my paralysis. He pulled me out of the room and down the hall a couple steps so no one could hear us. "That was…" he trailed off, looking lost. There was an odd, touched look to his eye, and I no longer thought Carlisle's little crush was weird. "We have to do something," he said.

"About the kid…?" I asked, confused. If the doctors couldn't do anything, how could we?

"No," said Edward, looking a little exasperated. "About Esme."

"Esme?" I echoed. "You know her name?"

"I know everyone in this town," said Edward. "_That_ is Esme. She lost her husband years ago, and she absolutely _adores_ Derek–her son. He's not in the yearbooks because he's been sick for a year–they couldn't get his picture taken. Why didn't I see it before?" Edward looked massively frustrated with himself.

"It's not your fault. It could have been anybody," I said, trying to cheer him up awkwardly.

He gave me an appreciative half-smile for trying. "Well, I can't say it's going to be anywhere near easy," he said thoughtfully, "considering the physical state Derek's in. Carlisle seems to be doing a good job, for the most part. He's comforting her. That's good."

"Did you ever think we should leave them alone?" I said thoughtfully. "They seem to be going very well."

"We can't leave them alone," said Edward flatly. "If Derek…" it took him a while to say the word "_dies_, Esme might commit…" again there was a hesitation "_suicide_. Then she'd be dead and we'd be nowhere. We've got to give her something else to live for. Carlisle."

There wasn't much I could say to that.

EPOV

I told Bella to go home; she didn't know Esme, and she didn't have to hang out at the hospital all day and all night. She left, though hesitantly, as if she thought she ought to stay, and then I was left all alone in my lonesome.

While I waited for Carlisle to come out, I decided to visit my mother. She'd gotten sick a few months back, and, with nowhere else to go, Carlisle had volunteered to take me in. I always felt guilty when I saw him after that, even when he looked genuinely happy to see me.

My mother's room was empty, and I dutifully sat down beside her. She looked terrible. Her face was pale, her breathing was ragged. There were bags under her eyes. Her eyes were closed; she was asleep. But, as if she sensed my arrival, she murmured under her breath, "Edward…" But I didn't know if she meant me or my father–we had the same name.

"Mom," I whispered quietly. "It'll be okay, Mom. We'll get through this."

"Edward…" she breathed. "You have to…" She trailed off, exhausted.

"Shh," I whispered. "It'll be okay. Get some rest."

"Edward," she whispered. "This is the end. I'm dying." I would have said something, but I couldn't. My vocal chords were frozen. "You have to remember...I love you."

Next to us, the monitor the told us when her heart beat began to slow, the beeps happening less and less often, until, at last, it was just a straight line. Only then was I able to whisper, "Mom…I love you, too, Mom." And then, I began to cry.

I was an orphan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice above me. I didn't want to look up. "Edward, are you okay? What's wrong?" It was Carlisle.

I looked up at the concerned doctor who had not only taken care of me, but who had also given me a car. I never really thought I deserved that car. I had a faint thought that it should have been given to Jasper, but then, turning back to the problem at hand, I answered Carlisle's question.

"My mom died, Carlisle," I said. My voice sounded weird, distant. "She's dead."

The doctor's eyes widened. "No," he whispered. "Not Elizabeth!"

I put my face in the hands and tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Beside me, the doctor, who I'd known all my life, seemed to be in shock. "But…I've known her my whole life," he exclaimed weakly. "We were best friends! She can't be…dead!"

"Don't you think I've thought that already?" I said, my voice muffled by my hands.

"No," he whispered again, dropping to his knees with agony. It was only then that I lifted my face from my hands to look at him. His face, I noticed with alarm, was already stained with tears, but no tears came now. I'd learned that when news was shocking and devastating enough, the tears wouldn't come. Now was one of these times.

Carlisle looked pale, almost dead. It was as if half of his life had been sucked away, just now. He looked positively drained, and he looked as if he was about to fall over.

"Carlisle?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he said softly. "You should probably know, Edward…Esme's son just died."

_Days left until ultrasound: 1_

APOV

"MARY!!!!!!" My head shot up at the loud shout of my name–the name I'd had before I came to Forks.

It sounded like my father–but he hadn't talked to me in a year. What could he possibly–?

And then I remembered. He'd found out.

He burst into my room. "I can't _believe_ what I just heard!" he shouted. "Tell me it isn't true!"

I hesitated. Then, finally, I said quietly, "You mean that you're going to be a granddad?" He just stood there, practically shaking with anger. "It's true." I said quietly, looking at my shoes.

"Get out," he growled. My head shot up to look at him. "Get _out_, dammit, and never come back."

I bowed my head. "I understand," I said. "I'll leave."

Cynthia stared in shock from the hallway as I headed out the door and never looked back, closing it with a dignified slam.

BPOV

"Oh my God, Edward. Are you okay?" I asked him. He was lying on his bed with a sorrowful, distant look in his eyes. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept for days.

"For the most part," said Edward. "It helps that you're here, though."

"Oh, Edward, I'll always be here. Whenever you need me."

Edward smiled wryly. "You sure you want that?" he said.

"Always," I said strongly, and I sat down beside him on the bed, stroking his hair.

"It's funny," said Edward, drifting into sleep. "My mom said the same thing…" He was asleep immediately, and I sighed to myself. Life wasn't fair. That was something I'd learned through the years, and something I'd had to deal with for a long time.

Life wasn't fair; that was for certain, but I did know one thing. I was going to help him.

**I **_**told**_** you it would be sad. It wasn't that sad at the end, but…it was sad. You **_**have**_** to admit that. I guess…**

**Anyways…um…right. Well, I've got nothing to say. Ultrasound tomorrow! Both in their world **_**and**_** our world. I hope. It depends on my schedule. But there is a %90 chance that it will be up tomorrow.**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	6. Congratulations, Rosalie

**Alright! Let's go! I'm excited for some reason! Oh, yeah, now I remember why! You'll understand at the end of the chapter.**

**-Jumps up and down with anticipation-**

_Days until ultrasound: 0_

APOV

Today was the day of my ultrasound, the day where I'd find out if it was twins. For some reason, I had a weird, queasy feeling that told me it _was_, and yet that didn't seem quite right.

Edward had been moping around a lot lately, and I soon found why. His mother had just died in the hospital, and now he had no mother. Carlisle claimed that it would be no trouble at all to get the rights to keep Edward–all he'd have to do was adopt him, he said. Somehow I didn't believe him, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. It wouldn't do any good if I spoke up.

Through the depression and death, we were all trying to keep our spirits with new beginnings. It seemed to me like the baby was the only thing any of us had to look forward to. It was kind of sad, but I didn't say that, either. We all knew it anyways.

Meanwhile, I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Alice," said Jasper, amused. "Calm down. It's not like we're going to know the gender. It's too early for that. We're just going to see if it's healthy."

"Don't call him an 'it'" I pouted.

Jasper smiled. "We don't know the gender yet, Alice. Do you have a better idea?"

"No," I said slowly. "But that's beside the point!" He laughed, a wonderful sound. It always made me smile.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

JPOV

The hospital where Carlisle worked wasn't anything special. I'd been there before, to my misfortune, when Emmett beat me up a couple months back and a couple years back as well. Emmett was, as I'd learned, very strong and very big.

These were the only times I'd been to the hospital, however, and so it did not bring back very good memories. Then again, what kind of hospital _would_?

Now I could only hope that the hospital would give us good news, and perhaps that would change my opinion of it. Until then, I would continue to be unnerved inside the sterilized, completely white place.

As if reading my mind, Carlisle said as we walked inside, "The hospital isn't always a place of hurt, Jasper. Sometimes it can be quite pleasant here." _Yeah,_ I thought dryly. _Sometimes._

We were greeted by a receptionist. She had curly brown hair and smiling, light blue eyes. "Hello," she said, almost mechanically. "What can I help you with?"

"They're with me," said Carlisle. "This little lady here is going in for an ultrasound." He gave a nod and smile at Alice. I was impressed. He was looking quite happy for someone who spent the last night sleeping in the feeble position.

"Oh, how exciting," said the receptionist. "Carlisle, you know the way."

He gave a nod at the receptionist and led us down the hall with a sigh. "Wait!" there was a voice behind us, and we all spun around to see who it was. I saw Alice smile in the corner of my eye.

"Cynthia!" she cried happily, wrapping her sister in an embrace. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Cynthia, and I believed her.

APOV

It was very awkward, lying there on the table in a hospital gown. Though this wasn't Carlisle's exact line of expertise, he was the one to perform the ultrasound. This was good, because I was familiar with him. He moved the wand over my stomach, and up on the screen came a white peanut shape. Carlisle gasped. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Jasper asked, running over with panic. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that…well, look here. See that?" he pointed to a shape on the screen. "That's your baby." Jasper nodded, knowing there was more to come. "And look here. See that? That's _another_ baby."

"Twins?" Jasper gasped, looking astounded.

"No," Carlisle said grimly. "See here? That's a third baby. It's triplets."

"T-triplets?" Jasper stammered. "You can't be serious."

"I am," said Carlisle. "Congratulations."

My gaze went to Cynthia, who was standing some distance away, looking frozen in shock. I looked at Bella and Edward, who were looking at each other with surprise. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett looked surprised, though not stunned, and Rosalie looked…happy. I looked to Carlisle. He looked grim, as if he knew how impossible it would be to raise three children at the same time, and Jasper's face was blank.

He and I exchanged looks. "Wow," said Jasper. I nodded in agreement.

"Wow," I echoed.

"That sure does complicate things," said Jasper.

"Yep," I agreed.

"I'll take one," Bella said faintly. "If that helps. I'll raise it like my own…in my spare time."

"I'll take two," said Rosalie. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but, to my surprise, I could tell she was mostly serious.

"We can't let you raise our baby," I protested.

"Babies," Carlisle corrected.

"_Babies_," I said, a little exasperated. "These are ours."

"But can we really take care of _three_?" Jasper asked, sounding distant.

"We'll help you," Edward said, sounding determined. "Whenever we can, we'll help you. We'll get through this. You can count on us."

RPOV

"Jenni?" I called through the house. No answer. "Jenni!"

"Rose," my sister came into view. "What happened? Is Alice's baby okay?"

"Don't you mean _babies_?" I said, excitement flooding through my voice.

"Twins?" Jenni looked surprised.

"Triplets," I corrected. "Alice and Jasper will be so busy, they'll have to let me help them."

"Congratulations, Rosalie," said Jenni. "I hope you find all the happiness you need."

"What do you mean?" I said slowly. "Jenni? You're acting weird."

"Am I?" Jenni cocked her head at me. "I think three babies are way too much for six teenagers to handle. What when _you_ can't even have your own."

"What are you getting at?"

Jenni shrugged before she turned and walked up the stairs, a mischievous smile on her face. She was scaring me. I'd always been able to trust her before without a simple hint of doubt, ever since she'd been brought home from the hospital years ago…

A frightening question immerged into my mind. _How old is Jenni?_ I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember growing up with her, either. I couldn't remember anything about her, nothing from before a year ago, the day Alice arrived in Forks…

"Jenni!" I shouted, feeling scared to the core of my bones. I ran after her and into her room. "Jen–" She was gone. My sister was gone.

The only sign that she had ever even been there was a note, written in red ink that lay on the desk.

_Dear Miss Rosalie Hale,  
By now you've probably figured out that Jenni L. Hale does not exist. Blows your mind, doesn't it? You're probably wondering how we did it. All we had to do was make you believe you had a sister, which wasn't hard with the help of a girl named Evadne Sawyer. From there, it wasn't hard to get you to trust the girl who posed as your sister.  
By the way, Blondie, congratulations. You're an orphan.  
-Maria_

**Oh yeah. Didn't expect **_**that**_**, now did ya? You can't have, because I didn't plan it. I was going to stop it when they found out about the triplets, but that seemed terribly short, so I figured I ought to stretch it out a little with a Rosalie bit. In the middle of that, I suddenly thought of the idea. It's a good way to get Rosalie to live with Carlisle, no? I was going to do Royce, but…he can come in later.**

**This is the last chapter that has any other point of view besides Jasper and Alice, by request of xoxo123.**

**By the way, I've never had an ultrasound done before (obviously) and so it may be a bit off. No flames about that, please.**

**Names, names, names! I cannot stress that enough. If you have a girls' name and I think it's better than what I have, ****I will use it****. Boys' names, too. I've gotten good suggestions, yes, but I want more choices! Something you don't see every day, but not something like 'Renesmee'. Nothing Asian, if you don't mind. An old-fashioned name, something you just don't see anymore. Nothing cutesy, like for the triplets; nothing like Aaron and Karen. The trick is to make each name individual. Maybe something mythical, something that gives you the shivers with how good it is. That's a maybe, though.**

**Lots of guidelines, I know, but there are thousands of names that follow them.**

**Review! Request (names)! Pie!**


	7. She Never Came Back

**Oh, shoot! I complete forgot Charlotte and Peter! They were supposed to leave during the ultrasound! Okay, let's see. I think I can work around this…**

**By the way, I am quite proud of Evadne Sawyer. I made her up. Teehee. She's in Persuasion, which is another story of mine; my first for Twilight. Check it out; she's not with Maria in this one, though. Tee-hee.**

**Let's begin, shall we? I think I'll pick up from the previous day, so we can fit in Char and Peter's departure as well as something special from Rosalie. ;D**

APOV

When we got home from the hospital, we all found a not on the kitchen table. Jasper paled as he picked it up and read off the page.

_Dear Dr. C. Cullen,  
Thank you for letting us stay with you. While we are very thankful for such an invitation, we have both decided to decline. We want to see the world; survive on our own. We both know this isn't the smartest choice – especially to you, Dr. Cullen, for you are a doctor. We are both fully aware that our education will be sacrificed by this choice. But it is our choice, and we will be very pleased if you let us make it.  
Thanks again,  
Charlotte and Peter_

Jasper sighed. "They're gone," he said quietly. "They're really gone. I wasn't completely sure they'd actually leave, but they're gone."

"You knew about this?" Carlisle asked incredulously. He nodded.

"They asked me to go with them," he said sadly. "But I said no. Because of Alice."

I looked at him, shocked, but said nothing.

"Wow," said Edward, who was standing in the background. We all nodded in agreement.

JPOV

"Jasper?" Carlisle walked into the room cautiously. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but I wasn't really listening. "Yeah. It's just kind of hard to take in. They were my best friends, Carlisle. I thought they'd be there for me."

"They need to find their own way," Carlisle said gently. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so," I muttered.

Carlisle, understanding, gave an abrupt nod and headed to leave. Then he stopped. "By the way, Jasper," he said. "You have a visitor. Shall I send her in?"

"Is it Maria?" I asked slowly.

"No,"

"Go ahead," I said with a shrug. Carlisle, taking the hint, left and didn't come back. In his place several minutes later stood Rosalie Hale in all her glory. But she looked different for some reason–she wasn't the same.

"Jasper," she said shakily. "Can I talk to you?" It was then that I realized something. Her cheeks were wet. She had been crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you know I had a sister?" she asked me.

"No," I said slowly. "Never. Why?"

"It's just that…I don't," said Rosalie. "Have a sister, I mean."

"Uh-huh," I said slowly. This wasn't making any sense.

"But you see, I thought I did," she went on. "Her name was Jenni Loren Hale. She had blonde hair, like mine. And she had my eyes, too. She was a lot like me, like only sisters can be, but she was also very different. She was…mesmerizing."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked cautiously. "You think you've gone crazy?"

Rosalie shook her head sharply, and then hesitated. "No," she said slowly. "I least, I don't _think_ so. I just found out she didn't exist though. And there was this on the dresser, in her old room."

She surrendered a little note written in red ink. I took it and read it quickly to myself, and then, seeing the name signed at the bottom, read it again, slowly this time. "Oh…my…" I looked at Rosalie. "She's back," I whispered.

"No," said Rosalie. "Not _back_. She's not coming back for a while. The thing is, Jasper, _I don't think she ever left_."

I couldn't help it; I put my head in my hands. "I hate her so freaking much," I murmured.

"So do I," said Rosalie softly. "So do I."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you remember," I asked softly, "when we were six, and I invited you over?" We were both spread out across my bed, trying to soak all of this in.

Rosalie nodded. "And I spat on your shoes and swore at you," she said.

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," I said dryly. "But your mom made you go, remember?"

"Yeah. She said, and I quote, 'You should be nice to that poor little boy, Rosalie. Someday you might find yourself in his shoes; then what would you do?'" She rolled her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "A little. Up to the point when Maria came home. She was kind of creepy. Just that smile…" I felt her shiver. "Do you remember what we did?" she asked me. "You took me into the woods and showed me that meadow."

"Yeah, I remember," I said. How could I not? It was the best point of my childhood.

"It was really pretty."

I nodded in agreement. "Very."

"It was the prettiest place I've ever been to," she went on.

I looked at her incredulously. "But you've been to Rome," I protested. "And England! And France! And Germany! And–"

"I _know_ that," Rosalie interrupted. "It was still the prettiest, because I could never find it again."

"Neither could I," I admitted.

"Hmm," was all Rosalie said.

"Hmm," I echoed.

APOV

"Are you sure it's okay that I can live here?" I asked the doctor.

"Don't even worry about it," said Carlisle dismissively. "I love kids."

"But…_triplets_!" I protested. "Are you sure you want to deal with that?"

"If anything, I'd be asking _you_ that question," said Carlisle. "You're the one who's giving birth to them."

I groaned. "Don't remind me," I said. Carlisle shrugged but said nothing.

"It's a good thing I have a big house," he murmured, looking around as if to make sure this statement was true. He looked at me. "You wouldn't mind if Esme stayed here…would you?"

"Huh?" I was not expecting this question. "No, of course not. But only if she's willing to help." I grinned, showing that this was a joke.

"No problem," said Carlisle. "If anything, she volunteered. She needs something to keep her occupied. Her whole life has been about raising her son, and…" He trailed off, and I nodded in understanding.

"Sure," I said. "Great. I'd love to help her help me." I grinned.

"Thank you so much," said Carlisle.

"_I_ should be thanking _you_," I reminded him. He shrugged, but said nothing to deny it.

JPOV

"Can I tell you something, Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure," I said. "Anything, Rose."

"I _was_ going to tell Emmett, but I chickened out…" Rosalie bit her lip. I looked at her, concerned.

"What?" I asked. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that," said Rosalie. "Just…I have a condition, and it means I can't have children."

"Oh," was all I said.

"That's why I'm so glad you're having triplets," she went on. She looked me in the eye. "You'll let me care for them. Won't you?"

"Of course," I said. "We could use all the help we can get."

Rosalie smiled in satisfaction. "I'm looking forward to it," she said.

"You'll be around these kids so much, you'll regret the day you ever wished for them," I said with a grin. Rosalie laughed, but said nothing in either agreement or disagreement.

_Flashback…_

_"Whoa," the little girl gasped at the sight before her; a meadow, filled with beautiful flowers. For a moment, Jasper grinned to himself at the sound of her shock. Then he looked at the meadow again and realized what she was talking about. It was amazing. He'd never seen anything like it before._

_"It's beautiful," he agreed._

_"My momma never lets me go places like this," said Rosalie. "Places like this. She never lets me be alone."_

_The little blonde boy beside her shrugged, sudden sorrow filling him. "That's better than being alone all the time," he said._

_"No," said Rosalie, shaking her head of beautiful golden hair. "Not really. Being alone builds stamina." She grinned, and Jasper grinned back. "I'd like to come back here," said Rosalie, "someday."_

_"Me too," Jasper agreed._

_"Will you come with me?" she asked shyly._

_Jasper looked at her, surprised. "If you want me to," he said. Rosalie smiled, a little blush coming over her cheeks._

_"I'll come back," she promised. "I'll go to your house and we can go together."_

_Jasper smiled. "I'd like that," he said._

_Jasper waited for a long time for Rosalie Hale to come back. He waited by his window for a shiny silver car to pull up and let out the little girl who'd been the first to accept an invitation to his house. It never did._

_One day, she did come. She was alone. Jasper's heart rose at the sight of her. He wanted to rush out the front door and meet her, but he decided to wait for her to come to the door._

_Rosalie looked at Jasper's house for a moment, as if she was mesmerized. He could have sworn he saw him in the window, looking at her eagerly. She stood there for a long time, until; finally, she turned and walked away. Jasper's face fell. That was when he knew, for sure, that he would never go back to the meadow._

_End of flashback…_

Rosalie was now asleep beside him, and so Jasper knew that no one would care that, for the first time since it happened, he started to cry over Rosalie Hale.

**Sad, isn't it? This is a sad story, I'm sorry to say.**

**It's always hard to stretch these chapters out. I always have to think of something. We have ****nine months**** of fluff! Any ideas?**

**Oh, and thanks to Megan Geyer, jaspers golden angel, renesmeeblack333, HOLLYBENTON, and Bg joej-jalice for reviewing! As well as thanks to cullensbabymama7 for reviewing **_**What I've Done**_**. **

**Just to remind you **_**nine months of fluff**_**!!!!! Ideas? Please?**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	8. PurplishBlue Paint

**Okay, so where have I been? Well, truthfully…nowhere. I didn't feel like writing. Shocking, isn't it?**

**If you've been wondering where I've been, I could ask you the same thing. I've only gotten three reviews, and it took…oh, two days to get them! Thanks, by the way, to the owners of these reviews, Megan Geyer, Bg Joej-jalice, and xoxo123. As for the rest of you: you ought to be ashamed! I'm joking. No, I'm serious. No, I'm joking. No, I'm serious. No, I'm…I'm…**

**Why is this in third person, you may ask? Because I just read a story in third person, and so I feel like it.**

Third Person POV

Alice and Jasper found themselves with more to do then they ever anticipated. With triplets on the way, they had to get _three_ rooms ready–as they didn't want all three of them in the same place in case one's crying woke up the other two–as well as baby-proof the house and set up a playground and buy all the clothes and the diapers and baby food and maybe go to a special class for help, and they'd have to find a suitable nanny for when they just couldn't take care of the triplets and Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were in school and Carlisle at work. Not to mention they still had Maria to worry about, and Jasper wanted to get Rosalie alone to ask her a question.

Neither Alice nor Jasper been ones for planning, but they were going to have to learn, and Alice, being a quicker learner, learned first. "Okay," she said, "Bella, Rosalie, and I are going to go to the hardware store and pick out some paints and carpets. It's your job to set up the swing-set today, and your automatic responsibility to get Emmett and Edward to help you–so whatever that means, you're in charge of it. When we get back from the store we're each going to take a room and start to paint it–and I don't want you looking at it until we're done, so if you have a question for any of us, you'll have to knock on the door and we'll come out and talk to you. Now, we should be back at around three, and by then I expect you guys to be more than halfway done with the swing-set–there's loads more for us to do and we can't waste any time. Got any of that?"

"Some," said Jasper.

Alice sighed. "Well, I hope we get it done. There are _three_ kids on the way and _I'm_ going to have to give birth to all of them–people think _twins_ are hard, but just _imagine_! And I can't take anymore stress, so _don't_ screw this up, okay?"

"Now, when have I ever screwed anything up?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Alice sighed. "I know," she said. "It's just I'm getting really worked up all of a sudden. Must be the hormones."

"It'll be okay, honey," said Jasper, wrapping her in a hug. "We'll get everything done. There's plenty of time."

"But _not_ plenty of time before I can stop moving," Alice pointed out. Jasper smiled.

"We'll get everything done. Now run along, little Alice, before your stomach gets too big and you fall over."

Alice scowled but said nothing, and she hurried out the door, leaving Jasper alone with Edward and Emmett.

JPOV

"Okay, guys," I said. "We've only gotten a limited amount of time before the girls get back and start painting. Our goal is to get this finished by then."

"How come?" Emmett asked. He didn't look very happy about any of this 'baby' stuff, and looked as if he'd much rather be at a football game.

"_Because_ it'll be easier for them–and us," I said. "Now let's get moving."

Emmett made the first move and picked up a nail, then swore and put his finger in his mouth.

"You'd better not swear when the kids are born," I warned, picking up a nail the _right_ way, the way I'd read about once, and a hammer in my other hand.

"Yeah, yeah, let's build this thing," said Emmett, heading for a wooden board instead. "Edward and I will position; you nail it in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where does this thingy go?" Emmett asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know," I said. "Look at the instructions."

"They're in Japanese!"

"Oh, I speak Japanese," said Edward. Of course. He took the instructions and frowned. "This isn't Japanese," he said. "It's Korean."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I don't _speak_ Korean."

"You speak Japanese!"

"Yes, but I don't speak _Korean_!"

"Alright, shut up," I shouted, partly because of Alice and partly because they were really annoying me. They were silenced. "Let's get Carlisle."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is Korean," said Carlisle, squinting at the directions.

"Yeah, we _know_ that," said Emmett irritably.

"I don't speak Korean," said the doctor. "I speak Japanese, though."

Emmett let out a cry of frustration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We went inside to look it up on the internet. "Okay, so what do these symbols mean?" asked the doctor.

"Um…I think this is the seat, and that is the chain," said Emmett, squinting at the page.

We spent a long time looking it up on the internet, until at last we gave up and tried decoding the directions, which we then learned, to our frustration, had an English version on the other side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Despite the delay, working quickly and getting an early start, the boys were finished just after noon, and so Emmett went home, claiming that he had promised his sister something.

"That's funny," said Edward as the door slammed shut behind him, "He's never mentioned a sister before."

"Hasn't he?" I said dryly, popping open a Coke can. "You'd think he'd use it as a regular excuse."

"Wait–he has…once," said Edward, thinking back. His brows knitted together in concentration as he struggled to remember. "She's in a wheelchair, I think…. Her name's…Gwendolyn, or Gwenivere, or…something like that."

"Oh," I said.

"Hang on, let me find out," said Edward, pulling out his cell phone.

"But he's driving," I protested.

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's against the law to talk on your cell phone when you're driving now," I said.

"Yeah," said Edward. He finished typing Emmett's number and waited. "Hello, Emmett. It's me." I heard muffled shouting. "Calm down, Em. It's Edward." More muffled shouting. I detected what may have been a swear word. "I know it is." More shouting that sounded so angry, I couldn't even pinpoint what Emmett was saying. "Remember your blood pressure, Emmett." There was muffled talking and then silence. "He hung up on me," said Edward.

"Well, ask him later," I said. This was all starting to sound a little stupid now, so I said, "Now what do we do?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "The girls are still at the store."

"Let's…um…" I thought back to that morning and the jumble of words coming out of Alice's mouth, and tried to remember something I could do. "We could start to baby-proof the house."

"Alright," said Edward with a sigh.

APOV

"We don't know the genders, you know," Bella pointed out. "We're going to have to pick unisex colors."

"I hope it's not all boys," Rosalie muttered. "One is okay, two is bearable, but three…?"

"It could go either way," I pointed out. "It could be three girls. Or three boys. Or two girls and a boy, or two boys and a girl."

"As long as it's not all boys, I don't care," said Rosalie.

"You know, I don't think all girls would be that much better," Bella said. "It wouldn't be that bad when they're little, sure, but once they're teenagers…" she shuddered.

"Hey, I don't think teenage girls are that bad," Rosalie protested.

"Maybe not," said Bella, "But could you imagine _three_?"

Rosalie opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "Too much of anything is bad," she muttered. I laughed openly and then headed over to a wall that had every shade and color of paint you could ever imagine and more. There were pinks and blues and yellows and reds and blacks and greens. There were browns and peaches and whites and grays and every color in between. And they all had different names that described them. Some names didn't make sense at all, and were probably just made up, but others fit the color perfectly.

Bella, Rosalie, and I spent what must have been hours looking over them all. Rosalie and I looked in silence, but Bella found herself with a lot of questions that she didn't seem hesitant on sharing with us. Would blue be fitting for a girl, too? If so, which shade would go best? If one of them had Jasper's eyes, would it only be fitting to give that one the blue room? What if more than one had his eyes? What if none of them did?

Ten thousand shades of paint later, we had each chosen the perfect shade, and we went the counter to buy two cans of each color, just in case we ran out.

Bella bought a lovely shade of blue. It was light and very soothing, so it was suitable for a girl as well as a boy. Rosalie bought a bright, happy, golden yellow that matched her hair beautifully, though for a long time she was lingering on a purplish-blue that matched her eyes splendidly. But she was hesitant for some reason, and so, after a long, discouraging search I bought it for her. She told me I didn't have to, but I wanted to, so I did.

Next we had to pick out carpets. Two of the rooms already had carpet in them, so all three of us got to decide the carpet for the final room. It was my room–the purplish-blue one–that needed carpeting. Bella, not knowing better, suggested a clean-looking white, which Rosalie and I shot down straightaway. Though it would be pretty, it would be messy, and we'd never be able to keep it clean. We considered a yellow carpet, a green one, a blue one, a brown one, and finally a light, beautiful peach one, which we then bought and piled into the car.

To my surprise, it hadn't taken as long as I thought, and we were able to get home an hour earlier than we'd expected. I opened the door with a twist of a key Carlisle had given me. "Guys?" I called. "Are you here?"

Jasper jogged into the room, a roll of tape in his hands. "Oh, hey, guys," he said. "You're back early."

"Did you finish the swing-set?" I asked, feeling like I would burst if he hadn't.

Jasper nodded. "A couple hours ago," he said. "Most of it was in Korean, but we managed. Emmett went home–he said something about his sister."

"The one in a wheelchair?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper nodded again. "Yeah. You've met her?"

"Once, when Emmett wasn't home."

"Oh," said Jasper, looking surprised. "I thought he might be making her up." Rosalie shrugged, but said nothing, seeming satisfied.

"We'd better to work," Rosalie said after a while, and she picked up her golden yellow paint can and paint brush and headed to the room that had already been claimed as hers.

Jasper stared after her for a moment, and then back at me. "Right," he said quietly. "I'll let you get to work, then. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, you can start to baby-proof the house," I said slowly.

"Already started," he said, and disappeared back into the room he had come from.

I sighed dreamily. He was so helpful.

JPOV

The faint smell of paint wafted through the house, filling the whole place with intoxicating fumes. Of course, it wasn't a good smell, and it certainly wasn't a healthy smell, but it was a pleasant smell, and it made you both sick to your stomach and strangely calm.

Edward and I worked in silence, holding our breath for as long as we could and sucking in deep breaths of air when we couldn't anymore. It wasn't healthier–it may have even been worse–but we still made an effort not to inhale the fumes.

Finally, Edward said, "You know the smell's not poisonous, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," I said quickly, gasping in air.

"It's not going to kill us."

"I know," I muttered, trying not to take in too much air.

"It even smells kind of good," said Edward, taking in a huge breath of it and giving a little cough. I smirked, then ran out of breath and started gasping in air. "Dude, stop suffocating yourself," said Edward. "It does absolutely no good."

"Says you," I shot back, but stopped holding my breath, because I really was starting to suffocate myself. Then I remembered more of what Alice had said that very same morning, and I said, "I'll be right back, Edward. I have to ask Alice something."

"Don't go in," Edward warned. "Knock on the door. Bella said she'd knock my brains out if I saw her work early, and I assume she meant the same with you."

"Sure, sure," I said, not really caring what Edward said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I knocked on the door of the room that was Rosalie's and waited. She appeared, her clothes covered in yellow powder as well as a stripe across her cheek. "Jasper?" she asked, slipping a strand of hair behind her ear easily. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you a question," I said. Rosalie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Why didn't you…come back?" I asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"When I took you to the meadow," I said irritably, as if I thought she ought to remember instantly. "You said you wanted to come back. You said you were going to come to my house and we'd go back together. _But you never did_!"

"That…" Rosalie looked shocked. "That was twelve years ago!"

"It _killed me_!" I shouted. "For twelve years I've wondered why you didn't come back, wondered if it was something I said or if maybe Maria did it! Or if it was _you_! You were forced to come anyways, why would you ever care about me?" I was practically shaking with anger. Of all the times I'd thought of this question, of how to ask her, I'd never envisioned it like this. Twelve years of curiousity and hurt came out as anger. I knew I had to calm down, but I couldn't. Not yet.

"I…" Rosalie was stunned. "I _wanted_ to. I came back, and I saw you there…"

"Oh, yes, I remember that," I snarled. "You _left_! You were there in my driveway and you _left_! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?"

"Of course I do!" Rosalie shot back. "But I _couldn't_, okay? Your mother–she scared me…and _my_ mother told me not to go, once she figured out who you were. I tried. I tried to find the meadow, but I couldn't. I _wanted_ to come back, but…"

"Why" I growled, "not?"

"Calm down, Jasper," said Rosalie.

"I don't want to calm down," I shouted. "I want to know why you didn't come back! I _deserve_ to know, dammit!"

"Okay, okay. Don't worry; it wasn't Maria. Not exactly." This made me calm down a little bit, but not much. "It was just…your history scared me."

"What history?" I asked quietly. My anger was fading away slowly but steadily. The only history I knew was the one that Maria told me–that I had showed up on her doorstep and that was that.

"Just…what happened to your mother," said Rosalie quietly. "My mom had a story. She used to tell it to me at night on a day that I had been spoiled or naughty, and it gave me nightmares every time. When she found out that you were her son–"

"What happened" I interrupted, "with my mother?"

**Oh, yeah. I stopped **_**right there**_**!!!!!! Pretty cool, isn't it?**

**And I have a good reason, too. Other than the fact that I've been waiting for two days with only three reviews, (yes, I **_**know**_** I'm being overdramatic) jaspers golden angel requested that one of the children be named after Jasper's mother, (shoot! Should've told you that…) and so I need to take a couple days to figure out which of the many names I've received that I like. I'll probably put up a poll, too, so look for that. There'd be a lot of different options, though, so I'd need a lot of voters. So that is the reason of the delay–and note that not all the names would be put in the poll, for that would be ridiculous; I'm sorry.**

**So if you'd like, you could look back at all the reviews I've gotten and pick which one out of all the girls name suggestions you like best, and then review to tell me which you've chosen. Really, there are so many options; thank you **_**so**_** much. I have a lot of decision making to do now, but until I do…**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	9. Katilynn

**Well, what do you know? This worked out quite smoothly. I put up a pole and six out of the seven who voted picked the name I have chosen as one of their choices. So congratulations, Megan Geyer. Your name won!!!!**

**Now we shall begin the tale; this was the tougher part of the chapter, as you might guess. I had/got to make it all up. That and the boys' name.**

**Just so you know, during the tale it is Rosalie speaking, but there is no quotation marks or descriptions of neither Jasper nor Rosalie during the story. It would be distracting.**

JPOV

Rosalie looked scared now. "I… I shouldn't be the one to tell you this," she said at last. "Maybe you could ask my moth–" She cut herself off. Tears began to form in her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Rosalie," I said. "Get a hold on yourself. What was the story?" Rosalie sniffed, but the tears went away, and once they had, she said in a quiet, shaking voice,

"It's a long story."

"I've got time," I said darkly. Rosalie's eyes fell upon the room she was painting.

"Alice will be mad if the room isn't finished," she pointed.

"You can talk and paint at the same time," I said. Just now I'd been told about a story that was about my mother–a story told in the Hale family. I'd wondered about my mother for eighteen years, and here was a story about her, ready to be told. I wasn't going to let that go, not until I heard it.

"Okay," said Rosalie. "Come on. Just don't tell anyone you came in here." She ushered me into the room and closed the door cautiously behind us. She dipped her paintbrush in a bucket of the golden paint and smoothed it over the wall artistically. Then she began to speak.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her name was Katilynn. She grew up here, in Forks. She was a beautiful girl, with long, curly hair like white gold. Her cheeks were always rosy, ever since she was a baby. People always asked her mother if she ever put make-up on Katilynn, but she hadn't.

Despite Katilynn's appearance, she was not a girl that was very much liked. She was alone for a very long time, but she didn't mind. She kept journals and wrote of all the things around her and different ways she could describe them. And she was content for many years. Then, one day, a girl moved to town.

Her name was Maria, and she was just as beautiful as Katilynn, but in a completely different way. Where Katilynn was fair, Maria was dark and brown, and where Katilynn was sweet and bashful, Maria was bold and strong. And yet, somehow, despite all odds, the two became best friends.

For the rest of their childhood years, the two were inseparable. Though Katilynn was not Maria's only friend, she was her best friend, and nothing was ever about to come between that. That is, until…

His name was Koen. He was very handsome–anything you'd ever want him to be. And, naturally, both Maria and Katilynn wanted him. But Katilynn was sure that Koen would reject her, just as all the other boys had, and choose Maria. But he didn't.

One night, Katilynn heard a sound outside–something knocking against her window. She went to see what it was, and she found Koen there, just like a blonde Romeo. She gasped lightly at the sight of him; it was hard for her to seize the idea that Koen was outside her house _right now_.

He gestured to her to climb down the water drain. Stunned, Katilynn just stood there for a moment, then, seizing the opportunity, she did as he asked and slid down the water drain.

Since that night, Katilynn and Koen were inseparable. Katilynn seemed to shine brighter than ever before, and people realized just how beautiful she was, now that she was next to the boy everybody envied.

Maria, on the other hand, was fuming. She had really wanted Koen, and he had rejected her for Katilynn–_Katilynn_! What did he see in her? Was she any better than anybody else in this no-good, boring little town? Why hadn't he picked _her_?! And slowly, with these questions building up inside her, Maria began to hate her friend.

But she never told Katilynn of her loathing, and they managed to get along just as well as before. Maria had had many boyfriends before, and so the two were used to dividing their time. Katilynn never suspected Maria's feelings–despite how long she'd known her, she was much too happy about Koen to notice–and so she never once anticipated what was in store for her.

It was a dark night, and they were in Maria's car. She was driving, and Katilynn was looking out the window dreamily, thinking of Koen. "Katilynn," Maria said after a while. "Can I tell you something?"

"Can I tell _you_ something, too?" Katilynn asked weakly.

"Um…I guess so," said Maria. She wasn't prepared for her friend to tell her a secret, and she certainly wasn't prepared for what the secret _was_.

"I'm…pregnant," Katilynn said quietly, mumbling the word so it was hard to comprehend.

But Maria would know that word in any shape or form. She had been it twice–each time she'd gotten an abortion–and she could very well be it again. But she'd never thought that _Katilynn_ would be, and she was so shocked, she almost drove off the road. Instead, she pulled up to the curb and caught her breath, as if she'd just run a long distance at a sprint.

"What?" she gasped. Katilynn didn't repeat herself; she just blushed and looked back out the window, avoiding her friend's eyes. "Who's the father?" Maria asked at last. "Koen?"

Katilynn nodded. "I sure hope so," she said. Maria raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know, just…yes. He is." Katilynn blushed a deeper shade, which was mostly in her ears, as her cheeks were still as rosy red as when she'd been born.

"So, uh…you gonna get an abortion?" asked Maria, still caught off her guard.

Katilynn was silent for a moment. "Actually, I think I'm gonna keep it," she said at last. "I've already told my parents, and…they were pissed, but overall, they're okay with it. They're going to help me get a place in Port Angeles and a job. They want me to be happy, and now I realize…this is what I wanted, all along."

"Have you told Koen?" asked Maria.

"No," she admitted. "And I don't plan to. I've decided that I want a child–and I want to raise it alone. I'm afraid he'll ask me to marry him, and I don't want that."

"Why not?" said Maria, trying to find out more about what her frienemy was thinking. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He _is_. That's the problem. See, I don't want to ruin his life. He's got so much ahead of him. Maybe someday, when he's finished with college and has forgotten any love he might have had for me, I'll come back and tell him about my child and he can come and visits if he likes. But until that day, I want to raise it on my own."

By that point, Maria was starting to second-guess her well thought out scheme. After all, Katilynn was her best friend, and she trusted her more than anyone else. She didn't want Koen anymore, and would even move out of the city. What was the problem?

She searched for a reason to continue her rouse, but found none, so at last, she sighed and said, "I'm happy for you."

Katilynn gave her a tender half-smile. "Thank you," she said. "That means a lot to me." And Maria, for once in her life, couldn't think of anything to say.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

"Koen," said Maria in her gossipy tone. "I think you should know… Katilynn is moving to Port Angeles." To Maria's shock and frustration, all of the color disappeared for Koen's face. Had he loved her more than she thought?

"Wha…" he gasped. "Why?" The poor guy looked dead.

"That's for her to tell you," said Maria, and she considered telling him just to see if it would kill him.

"Well…well…" Koen stammered. "Port Angeles isn't that far away. I can still see her on the weekends and after school. We can still make it work…" Poor Koen looked about to faint, but the thought that he and Katilynn could still be together put a little color back in his cheeks, and was probably the only thing that prevented it.

Maria, annoyed at the hottest boy in school, shook her head and said, "No. Sorry. She never wants to see you again."

"What?" Koen asked faintly. The little color that had returned was gone once more.

"She wants a new life," said Maria with a shrug. She knew she probably ought to do something to get the blood flowing in Koen again, and yet she never felt the need to. "She doesn't like Forks or anybody in it."

"Not even…me?" he whispered. He was starting sway a little bit, but instead of assuring him things would be alright, or even shrugging, Maria said snidely,

"_Especially_ not you."

That was the final straw. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his legs collapsed from underneath him so he toppled to the ground. Everyone gasped and hurried over to help him. But Maria squeezed herself away from him and, with a mischievous smile, she murmured to herself, "This is fun."

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

When Katilynn heard about Koen fainting that day, she hurried as fast as she could to the nurse's office to see him.

He was pale, and looking very sick. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep, and he looked heartbroken. Katilynn took hold of his hand. "Koen?"

His light blue eyes opened slowly and looked at her straightly. "You're leaving," he said flatly. "You're going to Port Angeles."

Katilynn didn't know what to say. How did he know? Who had told him? The only people who knew were her parents and Maria. Had she…?

_No_, she told herself. _Of course not. She's my best friend. Why would she…_?

"Why?" Koen demanded. "You love it here. Was it me? Was it something I said? Something I did? Kati…"

She sighed. "No," she said at last. "It's not you. It's not Forks. It's not…anything, okay? I want to live on my own."

Koen's face tightened. "Kati, you're only seventeen. How are you supposed to take care of yourself?"

"It's all sorted out," said Katilynn calmly. "My parents are going to help me get a place and a job, and they're going to stay in touch with me and visit me and make sure I get into a good college later in life."

"Why can't you wait until college, then?" Koen demanded. "Why do you have to go _now_?" Katilynn sighed.

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"No," said Katilynn firmly. "This is _my_ decision, and I've made it. I'm not changing my mind now."

Koen went pale once more. "What about…me?" he asked at last. "What about _us_? Was all this for…for _nothing_?"

"No," said Katilynn quietly but surely. "Not for nothing. But you deserve better than me, Koen. You really do. I hope you have a happy life and a full life, and I'm sure you won't miss me at all." She turned to leave, but Koen caught her wrist.

"Don't _ever_ say that," he growled. "I don't deserve _anything_, let alone _you_. I probably had this coming to me, I know, but there's no point in trying to make me feel better about myself. I want the truth." When Katilynn was silent, Koen said dryly, "I'm not going to faint."

"It's not that," said Katilynn. "And it's _not_ you. No matter what happens, Koen, just know it's _not_ your fault."

"No, Kati! You can't leave me! I love you!" Koen looked at her one last time with a look of pleading in his beautiful, light blue eyes. Katilynn looked at him straightly and said,

"No. You don't." And then, seizing her wrist back, she turned and walked out of the nurse's office.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Ten months later, Katilynn held her one-month-old son close as he wailed at the top of his lungs. "Shh…" she said softly, bobbing up and down to help sooth in. "It's okay. Don't cry, Jazzy; don't cry. Mommy's here."

"Indeed she is," came an amused voice. Katilynn looked up to see a beautiful girl standing by the doorway. She had long, brown hair and tan skin that came only from Texas, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Maria?" she asked incredulously. "How'd you find me?"

"I asked your parents," said Maria. "They agreed that you ought to know."

"Know what?" Katilynn asked cautiously as she forced a bottle into her son's open mouth.

"Kati," said Maria with a sigh. "Koen's dead." Katilynn's eyes shot wide open, and Maria dove for her son as he nearly slipped from his mother's arms. But luckily, the little boy didn't fall on his head. Instead he spit out the bottle that was now lying carelessly on top of his little tummy, no one holding the end now, and he looked up at Katilynn with his father's beautiful, deep, light blue eyes, his tears finally silenced. It was as if he thought his mother ought to cry her _own_ tears, and he wasn't going to do it for her.

And, sure enough, Katilynn set her son gently down in his crib, plopped onto the couch, and began to cry. All night, Maria stayed with her, caring for her son when he cried and murmuring reassurances to Katilynn.

When dawn finally broke, Katilynn murmured to her best friend to fetch her son for her. Maria handed her the little boy and Katilynn held him tenderly in her arms. "At least I have you," she whispered to her son, who was asleep and looking quite peaceful. "At least I know you can grow up and I can see him in you–in your eyes. She smiled tenderly at her son, and, as if he knew, he stirred with a little yawn.

"You really love him, don't you?" said Maria. Katilynn nodded.

"He's my everything," she said.

"What's his name?"

"Jasper," said Katilynn softly. "Just like the stone. Koen gave me one, you know. He put it in a charm and he hung it on a chain, and he told me to wear it always." Her hand drifted to her neck. "I still do."

All Maria said was, "Really?" Katilynn just nodded and kissed her son on the nose. Again, he stirred with what might have been a smile on his little, month-old face.

"Can I hold him?" asked Maria smoothly. Katilynn looked up at her friend incredulously–she'd had all night to hold him. Why did she have to ask _now_, when everything was so cozy? But Katilynn hadn't seen her in almost a year, and she had missed her. And so, in fear that denying the request would be denying their friendship, Katilynn agreed and handed Jasper to Maria.

She flicked him hard in the nose. He immediately woke up and began to cry. "Oh, shut up, kid," Maria sneered. "You've got to be awake for this." Somehow, as if he sensed what was going on, baby Jasper stopped crying and opened his blue eyes wide. Maria sat him up on the couch and Katilynn, who was staring at her friend with absolute disbelief, turned to go to him.

"Don't" said Maria, pointing a gun, "move."

Katilynn looked up at her in shock. "Why?" she asked. "I have…everything. I'm happy now. Why…?"

"Because," Maria snarled. "I was _engaged_ to that no good son of a bitch, and than he changed his mind, because of _you_. _You_ took everything from me! _That_ should have been _my_ _son_!"

"Y-you would have had an abortion anyway," Katilynn protested. "He'd be dead if he were yours."

"How do _you_ know? Maybe I would want to keep him. Maybe I'd keep him and name him something...Texan."

"Jasper's plenty Texan," Katilynn protested.

"Perhaps," said Maria with a shrug. "But in the end it's still _your_ fault that Koen's dead, and it's still _your_ fault that you're about to die along with him."

Katilynn's eyes darted to her son, who was still staring quietly. "Jasper," she said. "What about Jasper? What're you going to do to him?"

"Not kill him," Maria decided. "I got offered a job, you know. It's a really cool job, and it's a really well paying job, and…Jasper could help."

"He _has_ to know," said Katilynn strongly. "No matter what happens, he _has_ to know you're not his mother."

"Don't worry," said Maria with a wry half-smile. "He'll know. He just won't know about _you_, or Koen, or that girl I tricked into helping. What's-her-name. The Hale girl. Aubree. She's got a daughter, you know. Jasper's age. That'll be such fun." As if suddenly remembering what she was talking about, Maria's eyes snapped to Katilynn. "I'll tell him he's adopted, if that makes you feel better. With luck, he'll be as charismatic as his father–if he turns out to be socially challenged I'll get some help for him somewhere along the line."

"What do you need my son for?" asked Katilynn, as if she'd just thought of the question.

"That," said Maria "is really none of your business."

"Is he going to get hurt?" asked the frightened girl.

Maria considered that. "Probably not," she decided. "That depends on what he inherits. If he's a pushover like his mother, then no. But if he's got his dad's rebellious spirit" Maria's eyes sparkled with the thrill. "We might have a problem."

"Don't you put a _finger_ on my son–"

"Well, what are _you_ going to do about it?" Maria sneered. "Come back from the dead? I've had enough of you. Say your final words and let's get on with it."

Katilynn's eyes darted around the room for a moment, and then she looked at Maria straightly and said, "I want you to give him this necklace, and I want you to tell him it's from me. I want you to tell him his father gave it to me, and so I'm giving it to him. I want you to tell him it's where he got his name from."

Again Maria's eyes sparkled. "Alright," she said, and pulled the trigger. And that is when little baby Jasper began to cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Rosalie had finished talking, three of the walls were covered in golden paint. Rosalie looked splendid surrounded by it, but I didn't give a damn about that. I felt numb, both inside and out. I couldn't feel my legs.

"I was little," said Rosalie at last. "It scared me. Some people get frightened by Winnie the Poo!"

"Yeah, I know…" I murmured, thinking vaguely of my childhood fear of the monster in the closet–later I found it was really a sweater. "That's not the problem…"

"I never really thought it was real," said Rosalie softly. "I thought my mom made it up to scare me. But you're her son? That's wild…"

"Wild?" I asked. My voice sounded funny, distant. "_Wild_? That's not exactly the word I would use to describe it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," said Rosalie. "It's just…it's my childhood nightmare come true. And it's your…?"

"It's my _life_, Rosalie," I said dully. "I can't believe it…My mother is _dead_ because of her. My father, too. If only she'd never moved to Forks…"

"It would be different," Rosalie agreed calmly. "But it's not about what _would_ have happened, or what _should_ have happened. It's about what _did_ happen. And nothing you say or do or think is ever going to change that. I didn't come back to the meadow with you because I was scared, and if I wasn't scared and I _did_ come back with you, we probably would have become friends. And if we became friends, you'd never had met Grace."

"I'm not seeing your point," I said.

"If you hadn't met Grace, Emmett wouldn't have beaten you up, because Maria wouldn't have taught him how."

"Still not catching the point here," I said.

"If you'd never met Grace and gotten beaten up by Emmett, when you met Alice he wouldn't have beaten you up _again_, and so then you wouldn't have told her about Grace."

"So?"

"So if you never told her about Grace, she'd never have told you about why she moved here, and so it would get very complicated between the two of you when and if you ever found out. And that would probably have broken you two apart," Rosalie finished. "That, my dear confused friend, is the point."

I opened my mouth to protest, and then closed it again. I had to admit, it _was_ a good point. Rosalie was right. It wasn't about what happened or what might have happened; it was about what was happening now, and what we had to be thankful for."

"I'm glad you were scared, Rose," I said at last.

"And _I'm_ glad your past is so scary," said Rosalie. "Now if you would kindly leave before Alice comes in and kicks my arse, I'd be very thankful."

"Oh," I said quickly, standing up. "Right. Thanks, Rosalie. Hey, what did you say her name was again?" I hadn't forgotten her name, of course, but I just wanted to hear it, one more time.

"Katilynn."

**Again, congratulations to Megan Geyer, whose name won the poll.**

**A couple of you may have gone onto the poll and thought to themselves, **_**Hey! What gives?**_** Because none of the names **_**you**_** suggested were up. Well, I'm sorry. I simply picked all the names that would fit a girl of the description I had in mind. There was one or two that I really liked a lot, but didn't put on the poll because they wouldn't be fitting for Jasper's mother. But if none of the names you suggested were put up, again, I'm sorry. You either only had one choice that I didn't really care for or a series of choices that I didn't like. Yeah, I know it sounds cruel, but…um…pie?**

**Seven people voted on the poll, and I really found it quite odd that all but one of the voters picked 'Katilynn' for a choice. I thought it would be much harder than that. But, hey, what can you do? For the record, the other choices were Autumn, Aubree, Faith, and Patience.**

**There's a couple stuff I'd love for you guys to check out. Number one is a Sweep/Twilight crossover called Hunter Cullen, which is very much suitable for Twilight-only fans. Although, if you're planning to read Sweep, beware, as there are a lot of spoilers. They're hard to find though, so you probably won't read it anyways, so all you have to know is:  
Hunter has a sexy British accent.  
Witches can 'cast out' their senses, meaning that they can sort of…well…**_**sense**_** everything around them.  
Witches can shoot out something called 'witch fire', which is basically…fire. From their hands (I know! It's **_**awesome**_**!)  
And…um…uh…well, the rest is kind of a no-brainer. Check it out, **_**please**_**! It's the only Sweep/Twilight crossover in the history of the site (besides another one I wrote, but you need to know Sweep for that one) and my only reviewer seems to have dropped the story. So, **_**please**_** check it out–I'll respond to your reviews and give you sneak peaks and a virtual cookie! And pie!**

**Next that I'd like you to check out is in the music category, and of **_**course**_** it's Death Cab. I **_**love**_** those guys! They came out with a new EP called Open Door. It's got catchy songs, and yet each has a meaning to it–it's got a trend on that EP with the meanings of the songs. You'll figure it out quick.**

**Um…well, there's that Broadway musical **_**Oliver!**_** that my piano teacher wants me to listen to. It's really catchy, actually. Pretty good. It sounds like a good musical, but…you know…it's not showing anymore.**

**Other than that, all I can say is:**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	10. Who Says That?

_**None**_** of you wanted to check out Hunter Cullen? Well, I'm quite disappointed in you all. Kidding. No, I'm not. But I am. But I'm not. But I am. No. I'm not.**

**Anywho, check that out. I'll treat all reviewers like royalty. A sneak peak for those who sign, quick updates, a foot massage…well, not the foot massage, but you get the idea. Oh, yeah, and there's one more thing about that story you should know. Mùirn bèatha dans are soul mates. ;D Check it out!!!! Please? –gives puppy eyes-**

APOV

When Jasper told me what had happened to his mother, I felt faint. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't for some reason. It just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Jasper, noticing, took me in his arms and held me steady. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded meekly. "Yeah," I said shakily. "It's just…kind of a shock, you know?" Jasper nodded.

"I know," he agreed. "But now I know what happened to my mother!"

"Katilynn," I said involuntarily.

"Yes," said Jasper.

"That's a pretty name," I said thoughtfully, trying it on for size. Katilynn Whitlock…

A soft knock came from outside. It was Carlisle, looking somber. "Esme had an…accident. She tried to kill herself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Esme!" I cried in shock. She was in a bed, her wrists bandaged and her face still flecked with blood.

"Please," she begged. "I want to be with my son!"

"Your son's in a better place," Edward assured her. "Just like my mom is."

"No! You don't understand! It's a mother's worst nightmare to outlive her child! And now he's _gone_! My _baby_ is _gone_!"

"Shh…" Edward said quietly. "Calm down. It's all over now."

"But it's _not_ all over now! Derek is still _dead_!"

"And I'm sorry for that," said Edward. "Please, Esme, go to sleep." She stared at him coldly for a few moments before doing as he asked and closing her eyes.

We all filed out of the room quietly, making sure to remove any sharp objects this time.

"We need to take her away," Carlisle murmured. "She's so _sad_ here. We need to take her away from Forks."

"You mean…split up?" Edward looked incredulous.

"No, no…"

"I wanna raise my babies _here_!" I cried all of a sudden. Everyone looked at me for a moment, then, blaming the hormones, they ignored my outburst and Carlisle continued.

"We're not moving. We're just going on vacation. It'll help get our minds off things."

"But Carlisle," I gasped. "There's so much to do in preparation! The nurseries aren't finished yet! We need to build the cribs and baby-proof the rest of the house! And we need to buy their wardrobe! They've got no clothes yet! And there's the _wedding_, too! _How_ are Jasper and I supposed to get married before the babies come?"

"Relax, Alice," said Carlisle calmly. "There will be plenty of time for that. Right now we need to focus on clearing our heads. We've all been through a terrible ordeal and we need to sort our heads."

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked at last.

"Um…" Carlisle flushed. "I…bought an island."

"You _what_?!" Edward cried.

"I called it…Isle Esme," said Carlisle dreamily. Edward sighed, rolled his eyes, and put his hand to his forehead.

"When are we leaving?" Rosalie asked sharply, to change the subject.

"This Saturday. I've invited Emmett and Bella as well. They have accepted and agreed to accompany us on our voyage."

"Carlisle, don't use fancy talk," said Edward with another sigh. "I mean…it's just not necessary. You sound as articulate as Peter and Charlotte's note."

JPOV

I froze. "What?"

"You _read_ that thing, didn't you? They called Carlisle Dr. C. Cullen!"

"They were trying to be professional," I said stiffly.

"Look, I'll be right back," said Edward. Sure enough, he was back in under a minute with the note Charlotte and Peter had written. "_While we are very thankful for such an invitation, we have both decided to decline._ Who _says_ that?"

"When you're writing a note, sometimes you get stiff," I said tightly.

Edward's eyes scanned the note, looking for articulate words. "Alright, look here. _We are both fully aware that our education will be sacrificed by this choice…_ Sacrificed? They're making it sound like it's being…slain or something."

"That's ridiculous," I said, still stunned by the claim that anything Charlotte and Peter did was articulate. "People use that word all the time."

"Okay," said Edward. "Do people use the word… annihilate?"

"What?" my head shot up to look at him. "They didn't use that word."

"Yes they did. It says: _Tell Jasper that we shall not annihilate our love for him, and that he is welcome to accompany us whenever he desires, and that all he has to do is…_" Edward squinted at the page in confusion.

"What?" I asked him. "What does it say?"

"It didn't say this before," he noted.

"Yeah, I know that. What does it say _now_?"

"It's completely changed! It says…"

_Dear Mr. Edward A. Mason,  
If you are reading this letter, it means that you have finally figured out your gift. Who knew the dear Mary A. Brandon would be such a magnet for these things? Don't worry; Peter and Charlotte are fine and in my care. They really did want to leave here, but they weren't counting on where they were going. They shouldn't have been so foolish; I would have thought I'd raised them better than that.  
But before you begin to worry about Peter and Charlotte, first I'd give your friend, Mr. McCarty a call. His sister is having some medical troubles, and I thought I'd tell you.  
You're all in this now, whether you like it or not.  
-Maria  
P.S. Tell Jasper that he is welcome whenever he wishes to accompany us._

We were all frozen for a moment, until finally Rosalie said, "Call Emmett. _Now_."

Edward fumbled to open his cell phone and call his best friend.

APOV

It was only then that the vision flashed in front of my eyes. A little girl that looked about eight years old was in a hospital bed, unconscious and dying.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's worried, panicked face as he waited for Emmett to pick up. He put it on speaker phone so we could all talk to him.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice sounded hoarse and weak. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"Oh–sure. Sure. I'm fine. Why?"  
"What about your sister?" Jasper asked, not letting anybody answer the question. No one was going to, anyway.

"My sister? She's fine. Rose, is Jasper with you?"

"We're all here," said Rosalie. "We got a note from Maria."

In the background we heard the scream of a little girl. "Gwenyth!" Emmett cried. We heard footsteps and then, "Gwenyth! Are you okay? Speak to me! _Speak_, dammit!"

"Emmett, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She's having a seizure! Call 911!"

As Edward ran off to find another phone–he was the fastest–Jasper said weakly, "I think I found out what Emmett's sister's name was."

JPOV

The hospital was white and sterile, just as I remembered. It gave me a slight sickening feeling, but remembering the triplets brightened it up–just a _tiny_ bit. I had a feeling that after seeing Gwenyth, any good feelings I had about the hospital would be gone forever.

I was right.

She truly was a lot like Emmett, with his same eyes, nose, and mouth, but she had a different chin and cheekbones, and of course she was smaller–and female. Emmett was sitting in a chair next to her bed, and he looked absolutely _destroyed._ There were bags under his eyes, and he looked shocked.

"I thought all of this had stopped," he murmured after we walked in. "She was doing so well…" He looked up at us, and I saw tears in his eyes. "I didn't want you to pity me."

Part of me wanted to say, "Don't worry; I don't," but of course I didn't say that. That would have been cruel–a Maria thing to say–and besides, he looked miserable. And besides, I sort of _did_ pity him.

"It'll be okay," said Carlisle. "Gwenyth is very brave. She'll get through this."

"She always does," Emmett gave a half-smile. But it disappeared too soon. He looked up at Carlisle. "But what if this one's different? Gwenyth's all I have left."

"Don't _I_ count?" Edward butted in, trying to bring some Emmett-like humor to the situation. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"My offer's still wide open, you know, Emmett," said Carlisle quietly. Emmett nodded.

"I know," he said, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he looked up at me. "You said Maria left you a note?"

"What makes you think it was for him?" Rosalie protested.

"Because he's her son."

I stiffened, and immediately Emmett realized his mistake. "I didn't mean…"

"I am _not_ her son," I growled. "I will _never_ be her son."

"I'm sorry," said Emmett, looking a little panicked. "Just…what did she say?"

"Actually, the note was for me," said Edward. Emmett's eyes darted to him. "She told me that Peter and Charlotte were with her, and that this wasn't just about Jasper anymore." He looked at me, as did Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Alice, though Alice's gaze was sympathetic and fearful. "She said this was about all of us, whether we wanted it to be or not."

"Oh, and to call you," I added quietly.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Was she responsible for Gwenny?" he gasped. "Did she…?" He looked at his sister, who sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm going to kill her. I swear I will."

"No, Emmett, you won't," said Carlisle calmly. He looked up at him, enraged. "Rosalie and Jasper already called dibs. As did I."

"Rosalie…" Emmett whispered, and then looked at her. "What did she do to you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm not hurt," said Rosalie. "Just…" I could tell she was having a hard time getting it out, so I said,

"She killed her parents."

Emmett put his head in his hands. "I _hate_ this," he cried, his voice muffled. "I wish none of this had ever happened!"

Everyone was silent after that. Throughout the room, I could sense that most people agreed with him–Carlisle and Edward and Bella. But I could see that Rosalie, while mostly wishing to agree, knew that all that had happened was worth it–somehow. Alice knew it as well; she didn't have to be part of our discussion earlier that day to know.

Finally, Rosalie said at last, "Good luck, Gwenyth."

APOV

In my room that night I discovered a note. I was surprised, but not that surprised. I could see this coming, even without the visions.

_Alice,  
I heard about your triplets. Congratulations.  
Just remember, nothing lasts forever.  
-Maria_

JPOV

_Jasper,  
You now know what happened to your mother. You were so much like her, you know–you had her fear, her common sense, her lack of attention, her repel against other people. You have your father's courage, his charisma, and his looks. These things brought you both up and down in the past eighteen years.  
Before you begin pointing fingers at me, just know that Katilynn was my friend–my _best_ friend. There's so much more to this story than even you can comprehend.  
This does not mean I am weak, however, and you can count on the fact that my revenge _will_ be carried out. But I am a woman of her word–I always carry out people's last requests, if I can, and Katilynn's is no different. Take the necklace, and do with it what you wish.  
By the way, congratulations on your triplets, Jasper.  
-Maria_

**There you go! Sorry; I'm two days late. My sister dragged me to my grandparents' house–**_**again**_**–and fanfiction had an error when I finished this chapter.**

_**Again**_** I'd like to encourage you to read and review Hunter Cullen. It's a little rusty at the beginning, but it's going to get better–once the plot becomes clear. It hasn't yet–but if you review, I'll be able to update it faster, and then it will!**

**Review (this & HC)! Request (boy names & things to do on their vacation)! Pie (that speaks for itself…)!**


	11. Isle Esme and Feathers

**First off, before I forget, I'd like to point out that I forgot to thank my reviewers for the past three chapters, I think. Got caught up with Katilynn and then frustrated with the site, so…thanks to diehardTWIhard, Bg Joel-jalice, jaspers golden angel, Megan Geyer, JenneyFox247, cullensbabymama7, and alicefan98. You rock, guys! We're past 40 reviews and it's only chapter 10! (I know it says 11 but the Prologue doesn't count!)**

**This is working out quite smoothly–though I need to decide on the next two names. ****BUT**** I can't do a poll on it yet, otherwise you'll know what the genders are! ****SO**** I'll wait until they get back from their vacation (which will fit smoothly into ONE epic chapter–this one–and then they'll get the ultrasound in the next chapter and I can put up the poll! Yay!!!!!! So excited!**

APOV

"Get up, Alice," came a voice I'd know even in sleep.

"No. You get in."

I couldn't see Jasper, but I could picture his smile. "Come on, Alice," he said. "We're going to be late for the flight."

"I'll get up" I said, stretching, "on _one_ condition."

"What's that, honey?"

"We spend two hours alone in our very own room." I said.

"Only two?" Jasper asked playfully. I grinned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside, dawn was just breaking. It filled Forks with dim, red light, and illuminated the clouds above just enough to make it seem beautiful. It almost made me sad to leave it.

"Finally, you're up," said Edward, jogging over to me.

"Hey, there was no alarm," I protested.

"And yet _Jasper_ made it," Edward pointed out.

"Jasper never sleeps."

"Uh-huh," Edward said skeptically. Then, looking around as if to make sure there was nobody listening, he murmured, "I can't believe Emmett's still coming. I mean, his sister is sick–"

"I don't know if that's true," I said thoughtfully. "From what I've gathered, she's been sick for a while."

Edward nodded. "Nine years," he said.

"But she looks seven," I said, confused.

"Like you're one to talk about being small," said Edward, amused. "She's sick. It saps her nutrients."

"Oh."

It was then that we both forgot what we were talking about, and so a thin wave of silence stretched over us. Finally, I said, "Nice talking to you, Edward," and went to find Jasper.

JPOV

The flight to Isle Esme was long–there were several stops along the way–and we landed not on an island, but in Rio de Janeiro. "What is this?" I asked when we got out of the plane.

"Isle Esme doesn't have an airport," said Carlisle matter-of-factly.

Esme, meanwhile, was so out of it, she hadn't even noticed that the island was named after her until now. "Why's it called Isle Esme?" she asked faintly.

"Uh…" Carlisle, who must have anticipated this question, didn't know what to say. "I…thought it might make you feel better?"

Esme sighed. "Okay," she said. _She never really cared why_, I realized. _I hope _I_ never get that depressed about anything._

I wasn't the only one who had noticed Esme's depression. "Ah, look on the bright side, Esme," said Emmett, who looked to be doing so himself. His expression was pleasant. "Two weeks of sun, surf, snorkeling, and flat out fun!"

"I guess," Esme said glumly.

"Esme, _please_," Carlisle said desperately. "Smile!"

But Esme couldn't. You could see that she tried to be funny and give a cheesy grin, or smile half-heartedly, but her lips just wouldn't curve upward. "I think she may need medication," I whispered in Carlisle's ear. He sighed.

"Probably," he murmured back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isle Esme was very bright. It made me shield my eyes at the sight of actual sun.

"Wow," said Rosalie.

Carlisle nodded proudly. "I'll say," he said happily. He looked at the caramel-haired pessimist beside him. "What do _you_ think, Esme?"

"It reminds me of Derek," Esme said glumly. "His hair was so bright, like sunshine."

Carlisle looked away, stunned. It would have been funny, if Esme hadn't tried to kill herself a few days ago.

"Esme," Edward groaned. "_Please_!" Esme didn't answer him.

APOV

A vision flashed before my eyes–Bella, Edward, and…feathers? Why did I see _feathers_?

"Are there any animals on Isle Esme?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head.

"No. Only lizards and bugs and stuff."

"Oh." So there were no chickens on Isle Esme. _Why_ would there possibly be _feathers_ tangled in Bella's hair? In the end, I decided that I didn't want to know.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We had been on Isle Esme for a week; a week that was filled with tons of snorkeling and hiking–which wasn't very good for Bella. After a couple days, everyone started to get big, creepy grins on their faces whenever they saw either Jasper or me–except for Esme, of course. She was gloomy, as always.

One night, Jasper burst out, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"Everyone keeps…_grinning_ at me!"

"Me, too," I said, dumbfounded. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know…" Jasper shook his head. He met my eye. "Do you think it's because you're pregnant?"

"What?" I blinked. "That's ridiculous, Jasper. If it was because I was pregnant, they would've stared before."

He shrugged. "You weren't in a bathing suit before," he pointed out.

"What're you trying to say?"

"Nothing…nothing…never mind. Forget I said anything."

I was just about to yell at him, but then we heard a thud from the room next door–Bella's room. We froze, pressing our ears against the wall.

We heard Bella's voice murmur, "Edward…" Jasper and I looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Are they…?" Jasper mouthed.

"I think so," I mouthed back. Jasper looked straight ahead, stunned.

"Wow," he whispered. Then we both broke out into giggles until we were exhausted, and then I lay on his chest until we both fell asleep.

JPOV

Alice and I walked into the kitchen hand-and-hand, both of our eyes flying straight to Bella, who looked as if she were glowing. She blushed at our gazes. So then we looked to Edward, who also looked very, _very_ happy.

"Now would be a good time to ask for money," I whispered in Alice's ear. She grinned.

"I _want_ to tell them," Bella complained to Edward–I could just make out her words.

"Tell us what?" I asked, concerned. Both their heads shot up to look at me.

"You'll find out later," Edward promised.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Congratulations!" My hands flew up to cover my ears. I looked at Alice–she looked momentarily stunned. It was midday, and we were all on _another_ hike. We'd lost everyone and stumbled on a clearing, and then–this!

"Hope you don't get cold feet," said Emmett, clapping me on the back.

"What?"

"Cynthia?" Alice gasped. "What are you doing here?" She ran to meet her sister, who was grinning, a tall, dark, Indian boy next to her.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding!" she said.

"What?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," said Carlisle happily. "We've got the wedding dress right here–and the tux. Bella and Rosalie will dress you, Alice, and Edward and Emmett have Jasper. Girls' side is to the left, and the boys' is to the right.

With that, Rosalie and Bella hauled Alice off as if she was a prisoner, and Edward and Emmett didn't bother being anywhere near gentle as they yanked me in the other direction.

"What–?" I shouted. Alice shrugged, but she was smiling.

APOV

"Here," Rosalie said proudly, presenting a mirror. I gasped–I looked beautiful. Literally, like a fairy princess.

"How did you do this?" I gasped.

"It's called make-up, Ali," said Rosalie with a grin. "Maybe you should try it."

I felt myself tearing up. "Oh, guys, thank you!" I sobbed.

"Hey, hey," Rosalie said sharply. "You'll ruin your make-up!"

"Sorry," I sniffed. "I'm just so _happy_!"

"Save the happy for the isle," said Bella sharply. I grinned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My throat closed up. There he was–the most perfect human being I had ever seen, and he was standing at the other end of the isle, waiting for me.

He gasped, awestruck, and then he smiled; he smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile before. I was surprised that it fit on his face. It made me wish I could get to the other end of the isle sooner.

But instead, Cynthia, who'd volunteered to give me away, restrained me tightly, as if she'd anticipated this, and made me take one step at a time, much too slowly for my taste.

When I finally got there, the priest–how they'd gotten a _priest_ one Isle Esme was a mystery to me–began his long speech that would normally have been considered dull if he weren't speaking to _me_. I felt like I was floating when he said the famous words, "Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Mary Alice Brandon to be your wedded wife, through sickness and health, do death do you part?"

"I do," he said. I would've fainted at that point, except I wouldn't let myself. Then I wouldn't be able to say it back!

"And do you, Mary Alice Brandon, take Jasper Whitlock, through sickness and health, do death do you part?"

"I do," I said in a small voice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper took me into his arms and kissed me fiercely, and I kissed him back. We kissed for a long time, completely unaware of the many eyes watching us. It was only when Emmett let out a wolf-whistle that we broke away, both of us blushing furiously.

JPOV

Both Alice and I were completely unaware as what our wedding song would be. We knew it couldn't be _our_ song–for our song was a rock song. And so we both grinned when a familiar, acoustic song filled the air.

We slow-danced, something that I had thought would be an issue, and Alice, who was a much better dancer than I, led. "Let it flow," she mouthed. And, with several stumbles along the way, eventually I was able to keep up with her as the words of the song filled the air.

"_If heaven and hell decide  
that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the 'NO's  
on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
when your soul embarks  
then I'll follow you into the dark…"_

The song was the first I'd ever played for Alice and Alice alone–and I realized that it was the first of two. I'd _have_ to do something about that. Alice was smiling widely–even she did not anticipate this.

Soon, I began to sing along with it, my own voice weaving in with the singer's smoothly.

"_I got my knuckles bruised  
by a lady in black.  
And I held my tongue  
as she told me, 'Son,  
fear is the heart of love.'  
So I never went back…"_

She looked at me, concerned. She knew that would remind me of Maria. But I wasn't going to let her ruin the night–not _this_ night–and Alice's sweet, high voice blended in with mine and Ben Gibbard's to make a beautiful, almost inhuman harmony.

"_If heaven and hell decide  
that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the 'NO's  
on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
when your soul embarks  
then I'll follow you into the dark.  
Then I'll follow you into the dark…"_

Everyone applauded. Alice and I both ignored them and began to kiss again, until Emmett, both amused and a bit worried, let out another wolf-whistle. Again, we broke away, and everyone laughed. We just grinned, though.

"I love you," Alice said to me as the next song began and everyone else piled onto the field that was our dance-floor.

"I love you, too," I told her. "So much."

APOV

I walked over to Bella, who could not dance. "So," I said smoothly. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Fine…Why?"

Deciding to be subtle, I murmured in her ear, "You might want to be quieter…next time." And so Bella blushed the deepest shade of red I had ever seen.

"Okay," she whispered. I grinned.

"Chin up," I said. "I'm happy for you."

"You, too," said Bella. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I said. "That's a good one on the song. How'd you know?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I admitted. "I had a hunch."

"Well, it wasn't me. It was Rosalie. She goes places."

"Oh. Okay," I grinned again, just to lighten the mood. "You have fun with Edward, okay?"

Whatever blush had worn off in the past few minutes came right back. "Okay," she said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasper and I cut the cake and took two forks. I drove the fork towards Jasper's mouth and missed, getting his nose. He laughed and gently redirected my fork so it went into his mouth. He smoothly put the fork into my mouth with a smug smile on his face. I grinned and hit him lightly on his arm.

By that time it was dark, and Isle Esme was beautiful. Stars draped overhead, and I gasped, awed.

"What?" Jasper asked, amused.

"The stars…they're _beautiful_," I gasped.

"I know," said Jasper. "It's so cloudy in Forks–you can't see them. And I guess you didn't have very many in L.A."

"You've got that right," I muttered. I smiled. "Can we live here?"

Jasper laughed. "No, honey," he said gently.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, "there are no schools here."

"Home schooling!"

He laughed again. "Sorry, sweetie," he said, and kissed me lightly on the nose. "We have to go back sometime.

"Why?"

"Because this is _Carlisle's_ island," he pointed out.

"So?"

Jasper just grinned and shook his head. "You are so naïve," he said. "And I love that about you." I grinned back at him.

JPOV

Before the wedding was over, I saw Esme in the corner, crying her eyes out. I went over to her with a sigh, and plopped down in a chair next to her. "Esme?" I said softly.

"Why did this have to happen to _me_?" she sobbed. "My life was _perfect_! _Why_ did this have to happen to me?"

"Esme, Derek was very sick. It's not your fault what happened to him–"

"No!" Esme interrupted. "Not Derek! My _husband_! I loved him!"

"Oh," I said sympathetically. "Is this coming up because of the wedding?"

"Yes!" she wailed. "Why could _I_ have been this happy?"

"Listen Esme," I said seriously. This was a suicidal woman right in front of me, and I had to solve this problem _now_. "You were happy. You had a husband and a son, and you couldn't have asked for anything more. But just because they're gone, that doesn't mean you can't still be happy. Alice and I are getting married. We're having _three children_ at the _same time_. It's time for you to move on, move forward. Imagine what you could mean to our kids, Esme. You could be an aunt, or a grandmother–you're a little young to be a grandmother, but an aunt! You could be _so_ good for them. You know you would be."

Esme hesitated. "I guess," she said slowly with a sniff.

"I don't guess, Esme. I _know_. Those kids are gonna _love_ you. But…not if you're dead. Then I think you'll give them nightmares." Esme smiled half-heartedly.

I looked around as if checking to see if we were being overheard. "You know," I murmured. "I think Carlisle likes you. He's a doctor…gets a good income…" Esme blushed. I grinned and stood up. "Think about that."

"Okay," said Esme. I turned to leave. "And Jasper?" I looked back at her over my shoulder. "Thank you. For talking to me."

I smiled. "No problem."

APOV

At the end of the evening, I through the bouquet over my head, and the bundle of roses landed right in the arms of Bella Swan, who blushed deeply, looking at Edward. I grinned and laughed, and then followed Jasper to a motorcycle that Carlisle had somehow gotten on the island, and then, with Jasper driving, we sped down a back road back to the house, where we raced to the room that we shared.

"So, Mrs. Whitlock," Jasper said with a grin. "Are you ready?"

I grinned. "I like that," I said. "Mrs. Whitlock…"

Jasper laughed. "Well, okay," he said. "Mrs. Whitlock. Are you ready?"

"I've _been_ ready," I said. "_Mr._ Whitlock." He laughed again.

**Yay! They're married! *Here comes the bride***

**Right…so again, thanks for reviewing! They are now married! That has a ring to it. Mrs. Alice Whitlock…hmm.**

**Anywho! Um…it's almost midnight, so…at least I finished the chapter today! Yay… There might be a day in between chapters, especially when school starts. So…don't get mad about that. Just remember: if I haven't updated in two months, it means I'm dead!**

**Well, that wasn't very optimistic…**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	12. Childish, Isn't It?

**Oh, I am happy!**

**See, the site turned out to have more errors than one. It recorded the reviews; I saw when someone had given one, but I could **_**see**_** them. I couldn't **_**read**_** them. So all reviews for chapter ten (except one) could not be read until today, so…now I'm happy. ;p**

**Thanks to Bg Joej-jalice, Megan Geyer, pretty in purple, and jaspers golden angel.**

**Oh, and sorry if Alice sounds mentally retarded here.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

APOV

It was time for our second ultrasound–the one where we find out the genders. I was so anxious, I felt like jumping out of my skin. Jasper, noticing, smiled, amused. "Alice," he said. "Calm down. Dying of anticipation is _not_ going to move things any faster."

I scowled. "Says you," I shot back sourly. He leaned back his head and laughed.

"You amuse me, Alice," he said. "Come here. I want a hug." Rolling my eyes, I went into my arms, and he hugged me gently. "I love you," he told me. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I said.

"Always," said he.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I skipped happily into the hospital, Jasper following, amused, with long strides behind me, and everyone else in an organized crowd.

"Hey, Emmett," I said, turning around to look at him. "Can we see Gwenny today?"

"Um…I don't see why not," said Emmett.

"Yay!" I felt like a giddy five-year-old at Disney Land. I sang at the top of my voice. "Iiiiiiiiiiii'm having tripleeeeeeets! Aaaaaaand when I doooooo, it's gonna huuuuuuuuuuurt! But that's okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, because Iiiiiiiiiiiiii'm having triplets!"

"That song is _really_ weird," said Emmett to Rosalie.

I felt my lip quiver and tears well up in my eyes. "It is _not_!" I shouted angrily. "I think it's a _great_ song!"

"You're right, hon," Jasper said quickly. "It's a wonderful song, really."

"Thank you," I said, happiness filling me once more.

JPOV

Carlisle set Alice down on the table, a happy expression painted on her face. It looked infinite, but I knew better. _I_ knew that just a tiny disturbance in her flow of good moods would send her upside down–and _very_ angry. I can't say _how_ I knew that, but I did.

"Okay," said Carlisle. "First off, the babies…they are all looking good…" he examined the egg-shaped figures on the screen. "So, do you want to know the genders or keep it a surprise?"

"I wanna know!" Alice said. I smiled. She was so like a little kid right now. But then, she was always like a little kid–just a bit more…contained.

"Okay, Alice," said Carlisle, ignoring her childish behavior splendidly. "Kid number one is a…girl. A girl." Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes," she said. "Not all boys!"

Carlisle, ignoring Rosalie as well, examined the screen once more. "Okay. Kid number two is…another girl." Bella sucked in a breath and bit her lip worriedly. "Kid number three is a…boy." He smiled. "Congratulations, you two. It's two girls and a boy."

"Oh, Alice," I said, smiling at her. "Two girls and a boy! Oh, it'll be _so_ wonderful!"

Alice was smiling dreamily. "Katilynn," she breathed. My face twisted in confusion.

"Katilynn?" I repeated. "What do you mean, Alice, honey?"

"That's your mother's name," said Alice "isn't it?"

"Yes," I said, still confused.

"Katilynn," she repeated. "Katilynn…" Finally, at last blaming it on the hormones, I turned to the two couples behind me–and Esme and Cynthia–and smiled at them.

"Two girls and a boy," I repeated. They all smiled back at me.

"Can we call the boy Edward?" Bella asked faintly.

"No! We should call him Emmett," Rosalie protested.

"Carlisle," Esme piped up. She turned bright red. "Or Derek would be nice."

"Jasper Junior!" said Alice.

"We are _not_ calling my son _any_ of these things," I spoke up.

"Not even Jasper Junior?" asked Alice, hurt.

"No. Not even that," I said firmly. "We're not deciding on any names yet, but I _do_ know that we're not going to call him after _any_ of you. Or me, for that matter."

"Jacob?" Cynthia suggested.

"I like that name," Bella agreed. Edward glared at her disapprovingly.

"We're _not_ calling him that either," I said firmly. "I've got to think this over–_we've_ got to think this over. We'll come up with names, but we're _not_ calling him after _any_ of us."

"Okay," said Bella. "But…can we call one of the girls Renesmee?"

APOV

I knew the name of the first one. Katilynn. I said it over and over in my mind and even out loud, trying to make sure it was right, that I wouldn't regret this name. It fit, almost perfectly. Katilynn. Katilynn Whitlock. My daughter. Katilynn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gwenyth, meanwhile, was just as sick and unconscious as she had been the last time we saw her.

"It's a shame this had to happen to her," said Carlisle. "She's such a sweet girl."

"Really? She hated me when I went to Emmett's house."

"She's not fond for Emmett's girlfriends," Carlisle explained. "But really, once you break up with him, she's very sweet." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

**Okay! Yay! I don't know why I'm happy, but yay! Oh, yeah, now I remember. Two girls and a boy! I did that because I **_**wanted**_** to, not because you told me to. From the beginning. Since the end of What I've Done.**

**So…I got into Muse Bunny! I was **_**very**_** happy when I found out. Who ever said that reviews didn't count? Kidding, kidding…but really, if you all didn't review so much (and I didn't update so often…) I probably wouldn't have gotten the invitation so soon, or at all. So, thanks, everybody! I'm **_**so**_** happy!**

**I never get picked for anything…even writing. :( Gotta love fanfiction! Except when it has errors…**

**Oh, yeah, and sorry the chapter's short. I…ran out of ideas…**

**By the way, for the polls, should I start with the girls' names or the boys' names? Eenie-meenie-minie-mo?**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	13. Grace

**Hmm. Okay. Shopping!!!!!! Hey, did you guys know I hate shopping to the core? Like, I'll nearly cry if someone's making me go. Ah, yes, I'm a strange one, but to me it's just…walking. A lot of walking. I think it was my sister that ruined it for me…**

**Right, so, um…let's begin!**

APOV

Today was the day we got all the clothes for my triplets. Anything we had to do had to be done very quickly, because my stomach was growing fast. This, we all knew, was because I was not having one baby, and I was not having two; I was having _three_. In nine months my stomach would be so big, I wouldn't be able to put my hands on the top of it.

I'd never been too much of a fan when it came to shopping, and neither was Cynthia. But, when it got right down to it, it was always me that ended up shopping anyway, and so I had learned to love it gradually.

This time, I took the boys with me, because Rosalie and Bella were going to try and finish the nurseries, and I was _not_ going alone.

"I think we should have the clothes match the rooms," I told them. "One can wear all gold, one can wear all blue, and one can wear all purple!"

"Alice, honey," said Jasper gently, "that would be unreasonable. They should each be able to wear whatever they want. We'll be too busy with them to keep it organized."

Pouting, I said, "Fine."

"So, why are we here?" Emmett asked. "This is your guys' kids, not mine."

"Because," I said, as if it were obvious, "I'm not going shopping alone! And Jasper will be no help whatsoever."

Jasper just shrugged. "Probably not," he admitted.

"What makes you think _we_ will be?" Emmett asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "You _will_," I growled.

He almost looked scared.

JPOV

Alice dragged us around the mall with no care whatsoever, picking up clothes she thought adorable and putting them in a cart. There was a happy, content smile on her face, and she would have been skipping, if she hadn't already been pregnant for three months now.

Despite the troubles ahead and behind us, Alice had never looked happier. She didn't seem bothered in the least at the fact that Rosalie had been orphaned by Maria, or curious as to what she was talking about when she mentioned Edward's power. She didn't seem to care that soon she was going to be _so_ big; she wouldn't be able to stand up, or that when it came time for labor, she'd be in so much pain, everything else would be small in comparison–even Maria.

But that was partly what I loved about Alice. She was so carefree. It was as if all your troubles could disappear, simply because you wanted them to. She made me want to smile.

Emmett and Edward managed to sneak away while Alice was in the bathroom (her bladder was starting to run thin) leaving me alone with her. She looked around, confused, and said, "Where are the boys?"

"Oh, they had to run home," I told her, draping my arm around her shoulders. "They decided to help Bella and Rosalie with the nurseries."

"Oh. That's nice." Alice smiled at me, and I smiled back. "It's kind of good, too, because now we can talk."

"About what, sweetie?" I asked.

"Names," she said simply. I was surprised by her bringing it up, but I couldn't say I was too surprised. "I want to call one Katilynn."

"Katilynn? Is that why you were saying it in the hospital?"

"Yes. It's a very pretty name, don't you think?"

"Yes. Very pretty." Sometimes talking to Alice was like talking to a little girl, and yet somehow, with Alice, it was much better than that. "Do you know what to call the other two?" Alice's eyebrows furrowed.

"No," she said, sounding disappointed. "I don't have a clue. I mean…we could name them after other dead people."

"Alice, that's not a very good way to put it," I pointed out.

"Right. But we could. We could name the girl after my mother."

"What's your mother's name?"

Alice opened her mouth as if to answer that question, and then closed it again, confused. "I don't know," she said at last. "My dad never liked to talk about it. He'd yell at us if we asked."

"Oh."

"But we could name her after Gwenyth," Alice suggested. "If she doesn't make it. Or Rose's mother. Or…Grace."

I smiled at her. "Grace isn't dead," I told her.

Alice looked confused. "She isn't?"

That's when I remembered that I hadn't told her that part. "Maria said she wasn't dead yet. The government does tests first and then they let their workers…well, she's not dead yet."

"We could save her," said Alice, looking shocked that I hadn't brought it up before.

"No, Alice. We couldn't. You're seventeen; I'm eighteen. You're pregnant with triplets. I don't think we stand much of a change against the government."

"So you're just going to let her _die_?"

"What choice do I have, Alice?" I said gloomily.

"I don't know, but we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Yes," I said firmly, "we can. I'm not risking the chance of loosing you, Alice. Or of you loosing me. We're staying together. No matter what."

"But Jasper–"

"But nothing, Alice. I'm putting my foot down." She glared at me, but said nothing. She mumbled something unintelligible, and then murmured that she was going to the bathroom again.

APOV

I could not believe that Grace was still alive and we hadn't done anything about it yet. It was unbelievable. Here we were, married and having kids and moving on with our lives and Grace couldn't do the same thing. Grace could have that chance. It seemed wrong to just let her rot.

So I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number. Emmett picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Emmett? It's Alice. I need a really big favor."

**So, to xoxo123 and to everyone else, would it be okay for me to make **_**one**_** exception and put the next chapter in Emmett's point of view? It's never been in his before, and Alice isn't in the next chapter. I'm flexible either way, but it won't be as dramatic in Alice's point of view. It'll be like, "I went to the kitchen to get a granola bar and had a vision…" In Emmett's point of view it'll have every detail you could ever ask for, and über-awesome! Über…I like that word. Or whatever it is. It's German, I think…**

**Anywho! Back to the subject. Review to give your opinion. Also, check out my pole! It was for the boys' names at first, but then I changed it to the girls', so if you already voted, vote again, because it's different now! Also, with the poles already written out, it means all requests for names are closed!**

**From lack of ideas, I came up with this. On the spot! In the middle of writing it! Pretty cool, huh?  
You: No.  
Me: Well…well…-runs away crying-**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	14. Vulturi

**-Mission impossible theme song-**

**Yeah… über-super agent Emmett to the rescue!**

**By the way, before I forget, thanks to Megan Geyer, Alice C. Jasper H. 4ever, Bg Joel-jalice, liv3609, and jaspers golden angel for reviewing!**

EmPOV

What Alice was asking me to do was life-threatening. She knew that I could very well never come out alive. But that was why she had asked me. She knew I didn't have much to live for. Sure, there was Gwenyth, but her life-line was running thin, and there was Rosalie…but shouldn't I assure that she never be bothered again, even if it means ending my own life? _Of course_, I thought.

Then there was the question of how to find Grace. This girl had been missing for nearly four years now; the police were still looking but had just about given up. How was _I_ supposed to find her?

And then there was the question of what I would do when I found her. Swing her over my shoulder and make a run for it? Pinpoint her location and go back for help? And would I even make it?

All of these questions let me to the conclusion that I should not go. But my mind told me I should. And so I picked my mind over instinct and logic. I was going, whether Jasper liked it or not.

I dressed myself head to toe in black like all the spies do–it's so they can keep to the shadows–and thought to myself what the hell I was going to do. At the exact moment I was fully dressed, Alice pranced in. "Hey, Emmett," she said happily. "You ready?"

I wondered vaguely if I ought to trust a pregnant girl whose hormones were out of wack, and then said, "Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"Maria said that they kept Grace in a government facility," she explained. "I did the math, and it turns out that they'd never keep her in the U.S. So I did some research and found that she was in Vulterra, Italy. There's a U.S. station there, and it just seems like the place to me. So–"

"Whoa, whoa," I interrupted. "Hang on a second. You're sending me to _Italy_?"

"This is _Grace_," Alice said pleadingly. "She's _alive_! We can't just let her _die_!"

Seeing the look on Alice's face, I sighed. "I don't like this," I warned.

"Who said you had to? So here's a ticket to Vulterra. From there, you can take a cap to…here. That's the closest place to the Government Facility. Then you'll have to walk."

"But if I walk," I pointed out, "I won't have very much energy."

"Not a problem! There are plenty of hiding places; you can rest there. Just don't ever show your face; there might be security cameras. And don't wear anything or do anything that could identify you as…you. And don't go anywhere except for the highlighted route."

"You drew out a _route_?" I gasped. How did Alice _know_ all this stuff?

"It wasn't hard," she explained. "See, in the back there's a door that's labeled: TESTING. Testing for what?"

"Alice, what if this isn't even the right government facility?" I asked her with a sigh. "What if you're risking my life for nothing?"  
"This _isn't_ the wrong government facility," said Alice stubbornly. "I'm sure of it."

"But Alice–"

"You _said_ you'd do this," Alice practically screamed. "You _said_!"

I put my finger to her lips hurriedly. "Shh," I warned. "Someone could hear us."

"No one's home," Alice said in an attempt to yank my fingers away. I smiled.

"Okay," I said at last, getting serious again. "But if you get me killed for nothing, you're going to blame yourself."

Alice shrugged. "That won't happen," she said simply, and shoved a ticket in my hand. "This," she said, holding up a wallet, "is a wallet. You loose this wallet and you loose enough money to pay rent for six months." She put it in my hand. "Don't loose the wallet."

"Okay," I said.

"Now get going," Alice said huffily. "Grace needs you. Skedaddle." With one last scowl at her, I walked downstairs and out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The flight to Italy was very long and very awkward. I was in the middle seat, in between a lady with a laptop and a man who liked to eat chili. The lady shot me cold glares every now and then, clearly disturbed at my size. In return I gave her apologetic glances. I couldn't change my size, after all, and it wasn't _my_ fault. Well, maybe it was, just a _little_ bit, but other than that, it wasn't my fault.

At last, in the middle of the flight, I offered to switch seats with her. She quickly agreed and then regretted it immediately afterwards, for now she was in between me and the man who liked chili, and so we switched back and she stopped shooting me cold looks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I found myself looking at the government facility sooner than I'd hoped. It was gray and very scary-looking, in spite of the fact that the government was, theoretically, supposed to be for the good guys. _But if they're the good guys,_ I thought to myself, _why do they have secret facilities in Italy?_

I took a deep breath and took a step forward. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my head, and then all went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I opened my eyes with a groan, and saw, to my displeasure, none other than Maria. "Hello," she said sweetly. "It's Emmett, isn't it?"

"Oh, go f*** yourself," I grumbled, sitting up groggily.

Maria pouted innocently. "Emmett," she said. "Watch your language."

"Like I said," I said, simply to annoy her, "Go f*** yourself."

Suddenly, something that felt like electricity zapped through me, and I let out a shout of pain. "What the hell?"

"You watch your language," said Maria, wagging her finger at me.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted. "You _electrocuted_ me!"

"Insane? Perhaps," said Maria, putting her finger on her chin as if she were actually considering it. "But you're the one who went to Italy. Now, tell me how you found me."

I looked at her coldly for a moment, considered the consequences, and then spat in her face. I was zapped with electricity again, but I was braced for it, and, gritting my teeth, I was able to refrain from crying out in pain.

"You know Emmett," Maria said conversationally. "It's been a long time since I saw Jasper, and even longer still since I saw his mom and dad."

"Oh, shut the hell up," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood for an intimidating conversation."

"Fine," said Maria, surprisingly calm. "Just tell me then how you found me, and than it'll be over with and you can go home."

"I've seen movies. You're not going to let me go home."

"Sure I am," Maria seemed surprised at the accusation. "I need you to give Jasper a message."

"Which is…?"

She smiled a Cheshire-cat grin. "Not yet," she said. "First you tell me how you found me."

"No. I don't even care what you have to say to Jasper. It's probably just something like, 'Watch yourself', or 'Nothing lasts forever,' or 'You can join me if you want'…"

I got electrocuted again, and, unprepared, let out a cry. I tried to shut my mouth, but it wouldn't close. "Let me ask one more time," said Maria coolly. "One more time, then I flip this switch and leave it on, and I will break you, Emmett. I swear I will."

"Let me make you a deal," I said, breathing heavily. "You give me back Grace and Charlotte and Peter, and I'll tell you how I found you."

"Interesting," Maria mused, "But I don't need to make deals with you. It is your life, after all, that is at stake here. If I end up killing you before you tell me, all it will take is another foolish move on their part to try and rescue you, and I'll get it out of them. So let me ask you one last time, Emmett McCarty. How did you find me?"

I didn't answer; I just stared at her.

"Very well," she sighed. "Have it your way." Electricity zipped through me painfully, and I struggled to keep my mouth closed. My fingernails dug into my hands, and they stung. I can't say how long it was that I sat there, electricity running through me, and I can't say how long it was before my mouth finally flew open and I began to scream. I can't say how long it was before my skin seemed to burn, and my insides began to spasm. I can't say how long it was before my brain seemed to begin to fry, and I can't tell you how long I was able to hold on, Maria watching me as if I were a very good movie, before I finally cried out,

"It was Alice! Alice told me!" Smiling with the satisfaction, she turned off the switch and the electricity stopped. I sat there, breathing heavily, tears escaping from my eyes and down my cheeks. My hands were stained with blood from where I clenched them so tightly, and I felt dizzy.

"Alice," Maria said, almost to herself. "I should have guessed."

"You're out of your freaking mind!" I gasped.

"Maybe so. But I have my information."

"I still want what I came for," I told her. "I want Grace, as well as Charlotte and Peter."

Maria smiled snidely. "Charlotte and Peter are no use to me," she said. "I thought Jasper would come, but he sent _you_. As for Grace? We've sent her to one of our workers. His name is Aro. I could send you there, if you like."

"How do I know I'll get Charlotte and Peter?"

"You don't."

"Well, then I'm not doing it."

"Are you sure?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon, I found myself in a dark place that looked more like a cave than a house. Looking around, I saw a man with black hair. _Aro_, I thought.

"Can I see Grace?" I demanded.

"Oh, sure," said Aro with a smile. Then he called, "Jane! Alec!"

Two children appeared, both somewhere in their preteens. They looked related, maybe even twins. They both stared at me quietly, but with an evil glare in their eyes. "Would you get Grace, please?"

"Of course, Aro," said the girl - Jane.

The two disappeared and, of course, Aro began to talk. "You're Emmett," he said.

"Yeah."

"Say, do you know Edward Mason?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you ask him if he'd like to come here?"

"No..."

"At least consider it."

"No."

"Just tell him."

"...No."

"Well, that's not very well spirited of you."

"No."

"I wish you'd have a more advanced vocabulary."

"...Yeah."

It wasn't too much longer that Jane and Alec returned with a girl that was my Grace, and yet...she wasn't. Her hair that used to be styled like Alice's was now longer and down to the middle of her back. Her beautiful eyes, so much like Rosalie's, were foggy and looked as if they hadn't seen light in a long time. She looked different. Her face was different. _She_ was different.

"Emmett," she said coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you," I said, almost angrily. "You were taken; don't you remember?"

"I was taken," said Grace, but there was no emotion in her voice. "Aro saved me. He's like my father. Isn't that right, Aro?"

"Yes, dear," said Aro with a smile.

I looked at him coldly. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing you'll ever figure out. Grace is a lost cause. I'd just give up."

"No," I protested.

Aro smiled. "Emmett," Grace said. "Go."

"What?! No! Grace!" She said nothing.

"Leave," Jane said, taking a step forward. "Now."

"Not without Grace."

I felt pain much like the electricity run through me, and I cried out. I felt myself sinking to my knees with the pain, and I begged her to stop. It did. I sat up and felt my cheeks, and discovered that I had been crying. But I said nothing except, "I still want Grace."

"Grace is dead," said Alec. "The Grace _you_ knew, anyway. We did tests, and we found a way to change her."

"I'm not just going to give up," I protested.

"No?" said Alec, watching me with his gaze. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

All three of them smiled. They turned to Grace and then Aro rushed forward and plunged something into her. To my shock, I discovered it was a knife. Grace's eyes rolled back into her head and I cried out as she sank to her knees. I rushed forward and shook her. "Grace," I said, tears runing down my tears. "Grace! Speak to me! Say something!"

Grace opened her mouth and murmured a single name before she closed her eyes forever and died.

"Jasper."

**Alright! It was much longer before, but I decided that I didn't like it, so I, quick as I could, typed up this ending instead. Grace is dead. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ha!**

**Yeah, well, my cousin's name is Grace, so I thought maybe it was best if we just ended her life. But hey, the other ending was that Grace had gone evil, so...maybe this is better, though pieced together rather sloppily.**

**So...Review! Request! Pie!**


	15. Aubree, Nathan, Elyssa, and Grace

**Right. To answer liv3609 question, "Huh? What?" I don't know. But it's better than what I had before, so…yeah.**

**I've realized that this story has, in fact, taken a whole new direction, starting right about when this sequel started. **_**What I've Done**_** was more about the love story between Jasper and Alice, and less about Maria. Now it's like she's Doomsday, or something. That's not a bad thing, but it's different.**

**Thanks to Bg Joej-Jalice, liv3609, Megan Geyer, and Spazzy Princess for reviewing!**

EmPOV

"My god; she still loves him," I murmured, and my hand flew to my forehead. I couldn't believe this. After all that had happed to her in the past three years, after all that she'd been through, she still loved Jasper more than she ever did me. I felt tears form in my eyes.

Then, as they escaped and fell down my cheeks, they shot up to look at Aro and Jane and Alec. "You!" I shouted. "You _killed_ her! You killed Grace!"

"We told you," said Alec quietly. "She was already dead."

I got to my feet and tackled him. He was smaller than me, and fell to the ground easily as I sunk my fist into him again and again. Jane and Aro let me do it for a long time; Alec didn't seem to mind; the blows were nothing to him. At last, when I was almost out of energy, searing pain flowed through me, and I cried out and rolled off of Alec.

Even when the pain stopped, I continued crying out; though the physical agony was over, it was still agony inside. Jane actually looked worried for a moment, as if she thought whatever 'power' it was that gave me pain was out of control.

"Grace!" I screamed in despair.

Jane actually looked sympathetic, and she and Alec knelt down to see if I was alright. But Aro grabbed them roughly on the back of their shirts and jerked them back upwards. "Go," he said firmly, and Jane and Alec bowed their heads and obeyed.

"Emmett," said Aro sweetly. "Grace is in a better place now."

"She wouldn't have to be in a better place if you hadn't killed her," I cried, my voice cracking. "If you'd just let her _go_! I _hate_ you! I hate you and Maria and everyone in this stupid mess!"

"You still have Rosalie," Aro pointed out. That did not make me feel any better. Grace had just _died_ right before my eyes! "You still have Gwenyth. And Jasper and Alice and Edward and Bella, too, and Carlisle and Esme. So try and make me feel sympathetic!"

"Sympathetic?" I shrieked. "You think I'm trying to make you _sympathetic_?! Grace just freaking _died_; what's _wrong_ with you?"

Aro put a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should go now."

"_No_!" I shouted. "No! I came here for Grace and all I got was a bowl of crap!"

"I don't want to have to force you, Emmett."

"Well, you're gonna have to, because I'd rather die here."

"We can't have that," Aro mused. "You still have to deliver Jasper's message."

"_I don't care_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Look, you're gonna feel a little prick, okay? And then you're gonna black out." I ignored him; I was too angry and somber for that. "Has Maria told you Jasper's message?"

"I don't care about Jasper's stupid message!" I sobbed.

"I think you should listen, Emmett," Aro advised coolly. I just let out another pained sob, but I listened, just in case. "I want you to tell Jasper…"

JPOV

I heard a noise from one of the spare rooms that was not yet occupied. Fearing the worst, I hurried off to see what it was.

Instead of finding Maria leaving a sinister note, I found Emmett unconscious in the middle of the room. As if sensing my arrival, he groaned and moved his head.

I shouted into the hallway, "Carlisle!" and went over to see what was wrong with him. He groaned again, opened one eye, and saw me.

"She _still_…loves you," he murmured before collapsing into an unconscious world once more.

APOV

"I _can't_ believe you did that, Alice," Jasper whispered angrily. "You could've gotten him _killed_!"

"But I didn't," I pointed out.

"That's not the point! I've never seen Emmett look so bad in my _life_! I can't _believe_ you sent him to _Italy_!"

"It was to find Grace," I said stubbornly. "He _wanted_ to go."

"You shouldn't have offered!" said Jasper. "Just _look_ at him, Alice! He looks absolutely _destroyed_!"

I did look. Emmett's face was a grayish-green color, and he looked weaker than I'd ever seen him. I didn't even know that Emmett _could_ look weak, but there he was. The sight made me cringe.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said. "I had no idea this would happen. I just wanted to get Grace back! I thought–"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Jasper interrupted angrily, and he stormed away. I watched him go, feeling more hurt than I'd ever been. I felt as if my insides were about to fall apart, and, at last, I realized why Jasper wouldn't let us go save Grace.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

EmPOV

_I saw a girl with long blonde hair and Rosalie's eyes. She looked a lot like Rosalie, but she was different somehow. Her face was different._

_She was smiling, looking alive. Her stomach was bigger than her head, but her legs were perfect as well as her arms, so I came to the quick conclusion that she was pregnant. With who? Was it someone I knew?_

_She was with a man, who was also blonde. He didn't look anything like Rosalie, though. Actually, he looked a bit like…Alice. Small; pixie-like in structure. Could this possibly be her father? If so, was this her mother? Or…was it someone else?_

_"Oh, Nathan," the woman sighed. "I love you, and I love this baby, but…I think my husband's getting suspicious. He knows it's not his." Wow…_

_"It's okay, Aubree," said the man named Nathan. "No matter what happens, even if you can never see me again, I don't regret a thing."_

_"And Elyssa?" asked Aubree, eyes wide. "Does she suspect anything?"_

_"Not that I know of."_

_"Oh, Nathan," Aubree looked overjoyed. "This baby will be _perfect_, in every way."_

_"You know the Whitlock boy is in town," Nathan said quietly. "Maria succeeded. And, I feel…"_

_Aubree nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "I feel bad for the poor kid. He's a beautiful child. It's a shame what happened to his mother. It just makes me wonder…" Something flashed in her eyes, something like remembrance. "What kind of hell is he going to be put through, Nate?"_

_Nathan sighed. "The worst kind," he said. He looked at her. "Listen, Aubree. I don't think we should keep the baby."_

_Aubree looked shocked. "What?"_

_"Think of Rosalie," said Nathan pleadingly, "and I need to think of Elyssa. She may not be my soul mate, but she is the woman I married and the mother of my children. I'm sorry, Aubree, but…you're not."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, but she sniffed, and said, "I understand."_

_"I'm moving to L.A.," said Nathan. "I can't stand to see that boy grow up. But I'll come back for you, when Mary's almost grown and she can take care of herself. You wait here, for me, and I'll come back for you."_

_Aubree nodded. "Okay," she said in a small voice. "But, Nathan–what will we name her?" Nathan sighed._

_"I don't know if that's up to us, since we can't keep her, but I was thinking…Grace."_

_"Grace," Aubree said with a smile. "I like it. Grace…Grace…Grace…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Emmett!" Edward shook me hard, but I didn't want to wake up. "Emmett, _please_!"

He sounded so urgent, so I opened my eyes and saw the frantic green ones that I had come to know and love. That was when I realized that I had been murmuring Grace's name, not the woman in my dream. I sat up quickly, and it all went to my head. I felt dizzy, but that did not stop me from gasping, "Grace is Rose's sister."

"What?"

"Grace," I repeated, sucking in big breaths of air. "She's Rosalie's and Alice's half-sister."

Edward looked shocked. Whatever he had expected to hear, this wasn't it. "H-How?" he stammered.

"Aubree," I said quickly, "and Nathan. They had an affair. Aubree was pregnant–_huge_–and they said they were going to put the baby up for adoption. They said they would name it Grace."

"How do you know that Aubree is Rosalie's mom?" Edward asked. "Or that Nathan was Alice's dad?"

"They mentioned Jasper, I think," I said, trying to remember. "They didn't call him by name, but they said…they said the Whitlock boy was in town, and that Maria succeeded. And the man said, 'Think of Rosalie', and he mentioned someone called Elyssa and Mary–I think Mary is his daughter."

Edward went white. "Alice's name used to be Mary," he said quietly, "before she moved here."

"Yeah! That's what he said–he said that someday, when, uh…_Mary_ was grown, he'd come back here and they could be together. I guess they never got the chance."

"I guess not." Edward still looked pale, and so I said,

"Are you alright, man?"

"No, it's just…_ugh_."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…it's nothing."

"Okay…" Then I remembered what had happened, and I felt myself turning just as pale as Edward. "Grace," I whispered. "She's dead."

"Emmett," Edward said quickly, sensing the tears to come. "Calm down. It's okay. You didn't love her."

"How do you know?!"

"You only liked her for her eyes," said Edward. "Rosalie's eyes. You hated her hair; you thought it should have been longer, and it was just so _dark_. You thought she was too light and airy for you. But she, her eyes, reminded you of something. You couldn't remember what; you just _couldn't_. But Emmett, it was Rosalie. All along, it was Rosalie!"

I stared at him. "How do you know all this?"

"It's complicated."

"I've got time."

But it turned out that I didn't have time after all, because right then, Jasper came into the room, looking concerned. "Emmett," he said. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him straightly. "Grace is dead," I said. "But I know what her last words were." Jasper looked stunned, but he motioned for me to continue. "She said: Emmett, go."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Lovely," he muttered.

I sighed, "And," I added, almost regretfully. "She said your name. Before she died. She said, 'Jasper'."

Jasper sighed and put his head in his hands. To my surprise, I saw that he was shaking with sobs. When he looked up again, his face was red and his eyes were swollen, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. "I…" he whispered. "I killed her."

I blinked, surprised. "No, no," I said quickly. "It wasn't you. I saw it."

"She was dead," said Jasper, almost angrily, "the moment she met Maria. And I took her there. I _killed her, Emmett_!"

"You did not kill her," I said firmly. "Maria did. You can't blame yourself, Jasper. You didn't even love her."

"Yes," said Jasper coldly, "I did. I tried all I could to love her the way teenagers are _supposed_ to love people, but I just couldn't. But I loved her. That was for certain."

"But Jasper," said Edward, "It's okay! It's _okay_. And do you know why?"

"No," said Jasper. "Why?"

"Because there's a little piece of her," said Edward coolly, "inside of Alice."

"Huh?"

"They're half-sisters," I said bluntly. "And Grace is Rosalie's half-sister, too. That's why she looked so much like Alice."

"Except for the eyes," Jasper breathed. "Rosalie's eyes."

"Jenni's eyes," Edward added darkly. "I can't help but wonder…who _was _she? If not Rosalie's sister?"

"Oh, that reminds me, Jazz," I piped up. "Maria has a message for you."

"What is it this time?" Jasper sighed, looking very worn out.

"She said…she said that Rosalie's mom isn't dead," I said flatly. "She said that things aren't over yet, and she said…she said that there was more than one person cheating in Rosalie's family. Jenni _is_ Rosalie's sister after all."

**Yeah, I know. A whole lot of fluff. **_**Plans**_** may be very, very long. I might need to make a sequel for the sequel. ;D**

**So, for those who got a glimpse of the pole results for Alice and Jasper's daughter, the winner was Elyssa. Congratulations, LOVE-OF-FANFIC, who actually said that they thought their name wouldn't win. Ironic, isn't it?**

**Some of you may be asking, "Did Nathan win the pole?" No, it did not. It was one of the many names who got one vote for it; there's only one name so far that's gotten two votes, but I'm going to wait until seven people have voted before I call it official and quits and close down the pole and not tell you the results so you'll be surprised. Mwahahahahaha. Ha. Current vote number: 4. Three more people, uh…people.**

**Plus: I just noticed something. Thought you might like to know. You know, Alice's 'real' name is Mary, Bella's middle name is Marie, and the villain of this story's name is Maria! Cool!**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	16. What Sarah Said

**Alright! I have some major thinking to do when it comes to this story. Alice is only three months in, and it's chapter fifteen. I've spent two precious chapters on the subject of Grace, and I **_**still**_** don't know what to call the boy.**

**I knew the boy would be hard, but not **_**this**_** hard. If you sneaked a look at the poll results, you'll find that Jece, Daniel, Aiden, and Caden tied for third, Hunter and Benjamen–two of my most favorite names, by the way–tied for second, and Nick and Nathan tied for first. The other four names I chose, Koen, Micah, Alec, and Savion, got no votes at all.**

**To settle the boys' name, I'm going to need another pole, this time taking away more than half the names, and only leaving the four that got first and second–Hunter, Benjamen, Nick, and Nathan. It'll be up when I finish writing this chapter–so, technically, now. Make sure to vote!**

**Thanks to Bg Joel-jalice, Megan Geyer, LOVE-OF-FANFIC, and jaspers golden angel for reviewing.**

**Note: You're probably confused about Jenni, but in order to fit the kids in the story, I have to hurry along. She will be explained later.**

_Two Months Later…_

APOV

I was now five months pregnant, and I could no longer see my toes. I knew I probably shouldn't be this big at only five months, but I wasn't just having one kid.

Emmett had gotten miraculously happier, and, even through my visions, I could never figure out why. It wasn't that I didn't like him happy – Emmett's happiness had a way of spreading – but I just couldn't figure out _why_. Why was he happy _now_? Grace was _dead_.

_Perhaps_, I thought, _all he needed was closure. All he needed was to know that Grace was okay–or at least in a better place now._

Meanwhile, my fight with Jasper seemed to end as quickly as it had begun. I was seriously hurt when he lashed out at me, and when he left I finally understood. He was my everything, just like he used to be his mother's, and I couldn't let anything happen to him. I knew that now.

But the next time I saw Jasper, I opened my mouth to apologize and he put his finger to my lips. "No," he said. "_I_ should be apologizing to _you_. I am _so_ sorry. Please…let's never fight again." And all I could do was nod, tears of happiness in my eyes.

Gwenyth was, surprisingly, getting a little better. She was recovering, or at least that's what the doctors said.

We were going to visit her, myself walking very slowly. It was hard, carrying around three unformed babies, and now I had to pee more than ever. But I was determined to see Gwenyth, no matter what. I had a good feeling about her.

Sure enough, when we walked in, her eyes were open and looking at us happily. "Gwenyth," Emmett cried happily, running over to give her a hug.

"Hey, Em," she said quietly.

"Oh my gosh; are you okay?" Emmett asked worriedly, looking her over. She laughed.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Emmett looked at her straightly. "You've been out for four months." Her eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets.

"But…it's never been that long before," she whispered. He nodded.

"But you're okay," he said. "Everything's okay now. It'll all be okay."

Gwenyth looked at Carlisle straightly. "Thank you," she said. He gave a nod.

"No problem, little lady. It's what I do."

Then she looked at Emmett and said, "We should live with him."

"Gwen–"

"No, Emmett," she looked at him with dark blue eyes–Emmett's eyes. "If we live with him, we won't be alone anymore. If I have another seizure, I'll have help–"

"Gwen," said Emmett seriously. "We can't live with him."

"Why not?"

"Because," he looked at me. "She's having triplets."

She looked at me, her dark eyes glowing. "Congratulations," she murmured.

JPOV

I stepped out into the hall. Gwenyth would be ready to go home soon, I knew, and yet, there was something…off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was not right when it came to Gwenyth. Something about her…scared me.

But I wasn't scared _of_ her; I was scared _for_ her. I felt as if hopes for her recovery were futile, like she was only going to get another seizure later. These thoughts weren't very optimistic, I knew, but I could not shake them.

Suddenly, I saw a little girl. Her hair was long and golden, and she was pale. Her eyes were pitch black, and she was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen. She was running, as if she were in a hurry. When she reached me, however, she stopped, panting, and said, in a voice that was so beautiful it seemed unreal, "Love is watching someone die." And she ran away.

"Wait," I called after her. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

She smiled; her teeth were so white it was almost blinding. "Sarah," she said. And then she was gone.

Before I could wonder who she was and what the heck she was talking about, I heard a scream from Gwenyth's room.

APOV

All of a sudden, Gwenyth's heart monitors starting going crazy, her heart was beating faster and faster. She thrashed about on the bed, and Emmett and Carlisle struggled to hold her down. I gasped and Rosalie cried, "Oh my God!"

Jasper burst into the room, wild-eyed and scared. He saw Gwenyth and gasped quietly, but he looked frozen. I, while feeling frozen myself, went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It'll be okay," I murmured. "She'll make it through this."

"No," Jasper shook his head of blonde curls intensely. "She won't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emmett dug his face into his sister, his big body shaking uncontrollably. I wanted to go over and comfort him, but I knew it wasn't my place, and so I left that job for Rosalie, who wrapped her arms around him and murmured reassurances into his ear.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Emmett looked up. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red and puffy, and he sniffed. "There she goes," he said quietly. "The last person I could really relate to. She's gone. Gwenyth's gone."

"I'm sorry, Emmett," Jasper said. "She was…she was beautiful."

He nodded sorrowfully. "Yeah," he said; his voice sounded distant. "All the boys would've been all over her when she was older."

"She'd have been the most popular girl in school," said Jasper quietly. He looked at the door that led to the hallway, and for a moment, I thought he was unnerved by Gwenyth's corpse. But he proved me wrong by murmuring, "Love's watching, alright."

JPOV

I remembered hearing a song about four years ago; it was called What Sarah Said, and it fit this situation so perfectly it wasn't even funny. Around us, the many machines operating sounded a lot like the piano music in the background.

The lyrics themselves of the song were ones that anyone in a hospital could relate to, and I could feel everyone expressing them right now–though none of them knew it. But only I and I alone could fully relate to the part of the song where it had gotten its name. Only I and possibly the band who had written it. _But I'm thinking of what Sarah said,_ I thought. _That 'Love is watching someone die'._

And since I had thought the line itself, my mind automatically played the rest of the song in my head. _So who's gonna watch you die_? It echoed.

I could not help from smiling at that. Because now, at last, I finally had an answer to that question. Finally, I could stare that song in the eye and say, "Someone will." Because now, at last, there was someone to love, and there was someone to love me.

APOV

Gwenyth's funeral was held on the Saturday after her death. We hired a girl to play music; she was young; very young. She had brown hair with several golden streaks through it, and the color was beautiful, but it was so short, it didn't even reach her shoulders. Her cheeks were splattered with acne, red and small, so they looked a bit like freckles. Her eyes were brown and a little small, but they held an immense amount of sympathy for everyone.

In spite of the girl's age, however, she was, in fact, taller than me. I might have been jealous, but I had Jasper, and you could just tell, by the look in her eye, that she did not have anyone remotely like him.

I could not resist going up to her and asking, "How old are you?"

She smiled. "Old enough," was all she said. Then she frowned and said, "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Oh, no problem," I said. "I didn't know her very well. What's your name?"

"Kailey," she said simply. **(A/N: If anyone's figured out that this is **_**me**_**, that is **_**not**_** how you spell my name. Lol…)**

"Pretty," I murmured. She nodded.

"Thanks."

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Kailey didn't know very many songs, we soon learned. She ended up playing a whole lot of classical, and some songs from Broadway. She sang very little, and when she did it sounded pretty, but it was not outstanding.

"Alright," she said into a mike we supplied. "This is my last song. To Gwenyth."

"To Gwenyth," we all chorused, and those of us who had drinks raised them. She began to play a series of notes that were even and paired in threes. I knew little about playing piano, and by little I meant nothing at all, but the song itself did not sound very hard to play.

When she sang, it was deeper than usual. This, I realized, was because it was sung by a boy. It sounded beautiful, but Kailey didn't have very much control in this deeper voice. She pulled it off though as she sang and played. She even closed her eyes. She was in the moment.

"_And it came to me then  
that every plan  
is a tiny prayer to Father Time  
as I stared at my shoes  
in the I.C.U.  
that reeked of piss and 4.0.9._

_And I rationed my breaths  
as I said to myself  
that I'd already taken too much today  
as each descending peak  
on the LCD  
took you a little father away from me.  
Away from me…_

_Amongst the vending machines  
and year old magazines  
in a place where we only say goodbye  
it stung like a violent wind  
that our memories depend  
on a faulty camera in our minds._

_And I knew that you were a truth  
I would rather loose  
than to of never lain beside at all  
And I looked around  
at all the eyes on the ground  
as the TV entertained itself._

_Cause there's no comfort in  
the waiting room.  
Just nervous pacers  
bracing for bad news.  
And then the nurse comes 'round  
and everyone'll lift their heads.  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah Said._

_That 'Love is watching  
someone die.'_

_So who's gonna watch you die?_

_So who's gonna watch you die?_

_So who's gonna watch you die?"_

Kailey played that same series of notes for a long while, her left hand creeping over the right, until, at last, she held the last note and let go. "Thank you," she said, standing up.

**Yeah, sorry about putting myself in there. That was an idea I got from Jacquie Whitlock's stories, and it was kind of cool. I haven't put a song in this story in a while, and I promised myself that, when I killed someone (I didn't know who) I'd bring in some random little girl named Sarah, who'd then say, "Love is watching someone die" simply so I could point out how much it sounded like the song by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Yeah, I know I'm weird.**

**I know this is one of the last things you want to be reminded of, but I want to remind you of Hunter Cullen. It's at a good, suspenseful spot, though when you finish reading it, you may not want to read any more because…well, I'll let you find out why. But until then, I want to remind you of it, just to be sure you didn't forget. Hunter's awesome. ;)**

**Don't forget; vote on the poll!**

**Review! Request! Pie!**


	17. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Ugh! This _sucks_! Really badly. You guys are awesome; all of you! Man, things are going so _well_ now...I finally have reviewers for HC and Plans is going _so_ great. My cousin's back on, under a new username, and my writing is getting so much better. So why does this suck?

Most of you should probably have noticed that I've been gone for about three months, give or take a few weeks. And you probably thought I was dead.

I'm not.

But I must, with greatest sadness, say goodbye to you and to fanfiction.

I'm not any happier about this than you are; in fact, I'm less happy. Much less happier. Because not only am I starting to be _recognized_ on fanfiction, but it's helped me get so much better at my writing.

If you were to look at Giomanapped, for example, you'd find a story with twenty-or-so chapters, each chapter put sloppily together in the course of a half-hour. Now, I'm so much better.

But I got a virus from fanfiction and I'm not even supposed to write a goodbye to you all. But I did, cuz you guys deserve that, I think. But seriously, if I go on again, and my mom finds out, she'll take away my computer for_ever_. Seriously. I won't even be able to use it for writing anymore.

But seriously, you guys rock. I love you all. Just know that I'm not dead, okay?

And just as a special treat and because I won't be able to tell you later, I'll give away all the endings I haven't finished yet.

_To Be Afraid_:That one I haven't even really started, but I was going to have Ciaran kidnap Alisa as a next-best thing to Morgan, and then have Robbie save her and whatnot. For all you Sweep fans, the plotline is still wide open. Sweep deserves to have more originality.

_Plans_: The winning boys' name was Nick. I was going to have Alice give birth completely unexpected, and Jasper have this showdown with Maria, while at the same time Rosalie encountering Royce and Bella James, all in unison. All the kids would come out okay, but in the end, they'd all be orphans and all the Twilight peoples would become vampires.  
Then I'd have a bonus chapter, with Alice finding all of this out.  
A little odd and undeveloped, but that's my ending.

_Hunter Cullen_: I am uber-sad to give this one up. It's so special...so I'll tell you what. I'll continue writing it, or typing it, and log on just once more for an epic updating-spree. It could be months, though, so don't expect anything too soon!!!! You're lucky this one's that special...

_I Cannot Bear to Love You_: Honestly, it's hard to remember the ending to this one. I think it's not too hard to guess, though.

Okay, so there you have it. It's been quite a while, and so I've forgotten a lot of my ideas, but don't worry! You're all still at heart. Great memories on fanfic.

Good-bye. I love you all!!!

-Uxiegirl


End file.
